Love, Lust and Life
by MrEpic92
Summary: A story about the lives of Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris and Jade West as they deal with issues of Lust, Love, Betrayal and Jealousy. An Epic Romance Fic thats fast paced and always keeps you wanting more. Tandre,Bori,Jandre,Bade and a lil Cabbie!
1. Life Changed

**Okay Guys. My pen name is Animorph92 and for those of you who guessed it I used to write Animorphs fanfiction like nearly two years ago. I wrote two stories. One aged 16, One aged 17 and now I'm 18 and I thought I'd give it a shot after reading some really good fics and one really bad one of my favourite Nickolodeon Show. If you happen to be a fan of Animorphs go check out my stories. Starting with Animorphs 55: The End and then the sequel Megamorphs 5: Powerless. Please write and review and constructive critisim is welcome although I'll not to take it like our dear friend Cat Valentine..."What's that supposed to mean!" And with that I'll leave you and please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Andre Harris**

It was a Friday afternoon and I had just received the greatest news of my life. I, Andre Harris had just received the answer as to whether I'm making an album or not. The answer? Yes, of course! I called up each one of the Hollywood Arts gang and told them the news the replies were as follows.

"Oh My God! Andre, I can't believe it! You've worked so hard and you finally got what you dreamed of. I'm so happy for you. Can't wait to hear your songs."

"Wow! We should write a song together I'm thinking a tale of caution and a bunch of broken glass!"

"Congratulations. Just don't let those label douches change you. Keep true to yourself."

"Oh cool! That's awesome. One time my brother tried making an album and he spent a few weeks on it until he lost his piccolo. We never found that piccolo."

"Awww. I was kinda enjoying the whole storyline where your dreams don't come true. Anyway I got to go…have things to cut with the use of scissors."

I spent the night up awake thinking about the album and the offer I had been given. The label said I was to travel to New York to record the album and I could bring my friends out with me. I kept thinking and thinking about it until my eyelids got sluggish and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Victoria Vega**

I put down the phone and sat down on her purple comforter. I flipped off my shoes and hugged my knees still reeling from what Andre had told me. He was going to record an album in New York miles away from LA where the gang lived, where I lived. He was going to become a great musician, a big star and I would never be able to tell him how I feel. Ever since he believed in me. Ever since that talk outside by the lockers after Jade had spilt coffee all over my hair. I was just about ready to give up until he came around. If it wasn't for Andre then I wouldn't have been where I am. If it wasn't for that talk I wouldn't have fell for him. Yes. I was in love with Andre Harris and now he was about to leave forever.

**Beck Oliver**

I could hear Jade snore lightly and I felt kind of cold. I rubbed my eyes and realized the reason was that Jade had snatched away all the covers and I was lying in nothing but my black boxers. I sat up to stare at the interior of the RV as I was beginning to wake up. There was an orangey brown backdrop to the place and it sure was messy but it only added to the way the whole thing looked. I looked at the old fish tank by my right foot and then at wooden notice board above it. There was a picture of me as a kid. Another with my parents during a summer in Turkey, one with me and the Hollywood Arts gang taken by Sinjin Van Cleef and one of me and Jade where on a rare occasion she is smiling next to me.

The picture was taken before Tori Vega came to Hollywood Arts. Before everything that had happened between us. Before Jade broke up with me. Before I fell in love with someone else. Before Tori Vega.

* * *

**So what did you guys think! I'll try to write more since I have more time now and I need to develop my skills a bit better if I want to live my life long passion of becoming a writer. I'll also try to do shoutouts if I get the chance but if I get like a million reviews you'll know why your not mentioned :)**


	2. Love Lost

**Enjoy the second chappie Victorious fans. Trust me guys things will be heating up even more. Enjoy and please R and R!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Beck Oliver**

I took a second to look at Jade admiring the sound of her heavy breathing and then lifted the covers off of her. She was a deep sleeper so it went without saying that she kept on sleeping. I noticed the plain black briefs and black lace bra from underneath the yellow checkered flannel shirt she wore. It was my shirt which she'd taken last night when we had gotten cold while watching some zombie horror flick that Jade had recorded on my DVR. I thought for a second what might wake her up and then something came to mind.

"Why hello Tori? That's a lovely skirt you're wea….." My innocently loud conversation with the imaginary Tori was interrupted by an almost animal like growl from Jade West.

"VEGA! Hands off my man!" Jade got up ready to clobber her but found only me shirtless and smiling at my little trick. Jade gave me a look full of annoyance and started to do up the buttons of the shirt she was wearing but not before I noticed her flat stomach. Damn, I thought to myself. Here I am thinking of breaking up with Jade West who although scary and goth-esque extraordinaire was super hot and great in the sack. I pondered a moment on last night after that gore fest of a film finished but then I stopped thinking with my dick long enough to realize that I still have feelings for Jade. And Tori. But…No. No. Jade is my girlfriend and Tori is my friend. But can she be more? I was awakened out of my absurd thought with a smack to the head courtesy of my pale but fiery girlfriend.

"Did you fall asleep mid grin? Come on get dressed, we have the soul sucking abyss the good kids call school. Where we go to get an education or what some pampered…" She looked surprised as I interrupted her. "I get it babe. You hate school. Let's go." She smiled almost kindly until I noticed a glint in her eyes that let out an evil knowing glare which she knew I noticed. The uncomfortable stare was broken when she kissed me. Her full lips pursed against mine in a tight deep embrace. She made sure to grab the back of my head as I did around her waist but then moments later the kiss was broken with a satisfying indescribable sound.

"My man." She said the smile returning as she rubbed her lips and began to put on her leather pants. I let out a sigh savoring the feeling of the kiss and at the same time cursing myself for even thinking about Victoria Vega.

**Andre Harris**

I had grabbed my lunch from Festus the ever elusive foreign canteen owner who spent his day servicing the hungry kids of Hollywood Arts and now I looked around trying to eye my friends amongst the bustling outdoors. Their were kids break-dancing while another group of kids sang in a quartet near the edge of the concourse. The whole place was alive with movement and chatter. I spotted red hair shining in the sunlight and after a minute it became apparent that the gang was sitting on a table towards the middle.

"Andre!" Cat yelled as I walked over to their table. Before I could make my way their Cat ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. She spent the next ten seconds with her feet off the air and around me like a small toddler. After that she released me with a beaming smile. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the rest of the group.

"Here comes out newest hotshot musician newly signed to a label." Beck said with a smirk. "Correction. I haven't been signed yet but I've been offered to record some stuff in New York. And I… want to invite you guys to come with me." Robbie and Cat looked at each other while Rex gave a snicker; the only sound amongst the silence on the table. "Andre…we can't go." I turned towards Robbie and wondered for a second what he meant by 'we' until I saw his hand held by Cat's who sat next to him with an shy smile. I understood completely.

"So where are you guys going for spring break then?" I asked looking around at Beck long enough to see that he was deep in thought. Jade looked more angry than usual and she looked Tori who somehow despite being the most supportive sat awestruck.

"We're going to Robbie's aunt's house in Toronto, Canada. They live on a farm with sheep and cows and chickens!" Cat exclaimed. I smiled and looked away as Robbie looked a little squeamish about how fast his newly revealed relationship with our bubbly redheaded friend was going. "So what about the rest of you guys? Jade, Beck…Tori?" The others stayed silent for a moment before Tori spoke up. "I….would love to Andre." She flashed a smile slowly that felt so genuine but was held back by her inner demons. Tori was fighting with something, something I didn't know about. "We'll come too. Jade and I." Beck spoke up after Tori. "Okay then that's a plan."

**Jade West**

I waited for Beck outside school by his truck while he finished up from his stage fighting class. When he finally came out he walked towards me and kissed me. "Sorry I took so long babe." It was light and quick. Nothing passionate. Nothing compared to the kiss this morning. There was some sort of barrier between us. A part of him I couldn't complete something I couldn't fulfill. That's when I realized is as I got in the truck and put on my seatbelt. It wasn't me, it was him. I began to speak up. "I didn't appreciate you answering for both of us back there when Andre asked us to go to New York."

He looked over at me for a second while backing out of the drive way and then drove us down into the street. "What? I thought you always wanted to go to New York." I looked at him tried to study his face before answering. "I did." He looked at me again while we drove down the busy interstate. "Then what's stopping…"

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH TORI VEGA! That's what's stopping me!" Beck halted the car to a stop almost causing a collision with both the Prius in front of us and the Porsche behind us. I could hear them honking. I got out of the truck and after I did Beck swerved the car to the side and parked it on the side of the road. He got out and I heard the truck beep as he locked it and ran up to catch up to my quick pace. He grabbed my hand and I turned around pushing him away. I tried not to let him see the tears but it was too late. He brushed a tear out of my left eye and grabbed my face in his hands. I was now staring into his deep brown eyes the tears falling out freely. I began to speak quietly looking into his eyes my voice breaking as I did.

"You can't stop thinking about her. Every time you see her your heart flutters and you get butterflies in your stomach. Every time she smiles all the worries in the world are lifted and your chest feels lighter. You want to kiss her, feel her lips against yours feel the warmth of her body envelop yours. You want to see her right now. Right this second. Tell her how you feel. Tell her you're going crazy and you…"

My voice broke again and I allowed myself a second of sobs before I finished the sentence. "You want to be with her. Not with me, Beck." I lifted his hands away from my cheeks and held them for a moment before letting them go. "Every time any girl even showed a bit of interest in you I was ready to rip her throat out but now I can't because it's not Tori I'd hurt its you. And I'd never hurt you."

I left him standing there. Speechless and silenced by the pain of my words. Never had I been so vulnerable in front of anyone as much as that moment their. But I'd give all my secrets away. Just for him.

* * *

**Avan'sWife- Thanks for the review on my first chapter this one's longer!**

**Jamsaner-Sup Bro. Thought I'd give you a shoutout bruv!**


	3. Love Found

**Hey Guys. I had to repost my story because I wanted to edit out some mistakes I had made. Plus apart from my school friend who goes by the name jamsaner (or is it jansamer?) I feel like no one's reviewing. Only one other person reviewed: Avan'sWife. So if you guys like my story then show your support by reviewing! I feel unappreciated when no one reviews. I have planned this story to be EPIC! So stick with me and show me if you like it! If not then I'll know I've overstayed my welcome at and it would be time fore me to abandon the fanfiction and get back to doing boring homework.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Victoria Vega**

I was packing for the trip to New York when my phone started beeping. I picked it up and looked at the screen and saw that Beck just sent me a text.

_Hey Tori. Need to talk. U busy? – Beck_

I sent my reply while finishing off the last of my packing.

_Sure. Be at my house in 15. __– Tori_

The packing was now done and I began to sit back a little relaxed waiting for Beck. Somehow the wait didn't last long because in the next few seconds my doorbell rang and I opened it to find Beck standing there with his left hand rubbing the long black hair at back of his head looking sheepish.

"Wow. That was fast." Beck let out a smile and I invited him in. He came in and turned around to face me as I closed the front door. "Yeah. I was already parked outside your house. Just waiting for your reply." I smiled while raising my eyebrows in a curious glance. "So what's up stalker?"

Beck walked towards me and said as evenly as possible. "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah we established that Beck. But wait I…need to tell you something as well. Its been a secret of mine for the longest time." Beck seemed interested so I continued.

"I think I like Andre."

**Beck Oliver**

"Yeah he's a great guy. Especially for inviting us along with him." Tori shook her head even though I knew what she was going to say next.

"No Beck. I think I'm falling for Andre. I think I…" I coughed violently before she could finish what she was about to say. I didn't need to hear anymore.

"Do you understand what I'm saying Beck?" She asked me. My heart froze.

"Yes. Have you told him yet?" She shook her head. "I haven't seen him since yesterday when he gave the news but I will. I can't wait." She grabbed my hands and twirled around me. "I was worried he would leave us but now we get to go with him and I couldn't be happier." She let out a yell of joy and sat down on the couch. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I waved the question off. "Nothing I can't tell you tomorrow. Its something stupid." Tori got up and looked at me. "I wasn't aware the word stupid was in your vocabulary." That was exactly when the doorbell rang.

**Andre Harris**

I was stood outside Tori's house thinking, not knowing what to expect. I had broken the news to her yesterday expecting her to be overjoyed but her response was a bit too formal. Come to think of it lately I hadn't seen much of her lately what with working on my music and keeping up with classes at Hollywood Arts. I didn't want it to be this way with Tori truth is ever since the first time I saw her I was intrigued by how honest and kind she was. Then that day I heard her sing for the first time was when I knew she was special. Not to mention beautiful. Easily the prettiest girl at school but she didn't even think about it for a second. I had always felt something for her that I never felt for any other girl. I felt a bond that I only came to understand now as I stood on the door. I was in love in Tori Vega. Now the time came to find out if she felt the same way. I rang the door bell.

I opened the door to find Andre standing in front of me with a nervous smile. My heart raced for the next minute and I could just about make out what Beck was saying behind me. "Yeah Tori. I'll see you tomorrow round Andre's house. Gotta go." Beck walked past me and walked out. "See you later, man." Andre yelled behind him. I motioned him into the house as he asked me "What was Beck doing here?" I shrugged almost automatically before answering "I have no idea. He said he wanted to tell me something but then I guess it wasn't too important." Andre nodded while looking away to his side for a second. "Anyway enough about that."

"Yeah Tori…I needed to say something before hitting the road trip tomorrow. I just needed to get it out. I don't know if I'll be able to outright say it to you. I don't think I've built up the courage but maybe this will help explain the way I feel." Andre grabbed something from behind the front door and I was surprised to see that it was a guitar. The next few minutes brought me to tears. Tears of Happiness. Andre had been singing Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. It was one of his favorite songs to cover but after hearing it and understanding that he sang it now in front of me. For me, was all I needed. I walked up to him as he slid of his guitar grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. He kissed back and put his hands round my waist. I almost melted. It was perfect. Our lips parted I don't know how much later but I saw Andre look into my eyes. "I guess the answer to my question is Yes." I nodded and said breathlessly. "Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes." And with that I kissed him again and everything else was forgotten.


	4. Love the Laugh

**Hey Guys. I've gotten a bit more confident in my writing in the last few hours after realizing at least four or five people have added my story to their favourites or have it on story alert. So thank you for that and please keep reading and let me know what you think! Here we go!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Andre Harris**

My eyes opened only a little and I saw some strands of long brown hair above me hanging only inches from my face. I got up hazily and gently pulled the strands out of the way and placed them behind Tori's ear. She smiled a little in her sleep as I did it. But then her eyes opened realizing the consequences of me lying on the floor in her room with a small blanket placed over me. "Oh no. What time is it?" I rushed to pick off my phone off the desk behind me. "It's 6:46am. Tori are your parents awake this early?" She looked regretful and it filled me with despair. "Maybe. But I don't think so."

I rushed to put on my sweatshirt and jacket while Tori fixed her hair in the mirror as best she could. I went to grab the door and leave before Tori grabbed my arm. "Your gonna leave without a kiss goodbye?" I smiled and kissed her gently while being sure not to mess up her hair as I held the back of her neck. We separated and then I opened the door to Tori's room and stepped out being careful to make as little noise as possible while I trudged through the hallway. I stepped down the stairs and was going to creep out the front door when I realized the two people sitting by the kitchen. Andre's blood froze and he was unable to move from the spot he now stood in. Mr. Vega was busy with his pancakes while Mrs. Vega dressed in a robe was preparing eggs and bacon in non stick pan. She turned around for a second and looked at me with x-ray eyes trying to find any sign of whether or not Tori and I had sex.

"It's good to see your awake Andre. Maybe now is the time for that conversation I wanted to have with you last night when I found you sleeping in my youngest daughters room." Andre stepped forward with as much courage as he could muster. "Mr. Vega…I ca…" At that exact moment while I stood in front Tori's father while her mother had moved the eggs and bacon onto a plate Tori burst in. "Mom, Dad. I can explain." Mr Vega looked at her as if she had just ruined his fun with me. "Fine. Go ahead." Tori exhaled before starting. "Andre came round last night to talk to me about something and we hung out and then after that we were having so much fun hanging out that we both fell asleep. And nothing happened. Nothing. I promise." Mr Vega looked at his wife for a second before turning back to look at Tori who made sure to stay a good ten feet away from me. Showing no closeness or attachment was the best way to deal with the situation at hand.

"Ok. I believe you. Andre your free to go. Tori come have breakfast." The smell of bacon and eggs was making me hungry but I didn't dare overstep my boundaries and I left not knowing whether Tori would be allowed to join me in New York thanks to the circumstances we had just faced. What a great start to the day.

**Beck Oliver**

I switched off the engine to my truck and began to think of my stupid mistake last night. I had gone to Tori's house intending to reveal the way I felt for her after being dumped by Jade only to find out that she felt the same way but for Andre. It was perfect timing when Andre arrived at the house. I got out of there quick enough and if I had delayed even a few minutes then Andre would have noticed something was up.

I got out of the car and walked towards Andre's driveway which was adjacent to his house but further back where you couldn't see the street as well. The hood of his Dad's Cadillac was popped up and he was looking at something intently. That's when Tori appeared. I smiled just as Andre did when he saw her but I was taken aback when he pulled her into his arms. They kissed and I stopped dead in my tracks only 10 feet away from them. I had lost my chance with Tori. She was kissing my best friend in front of me. They separated from each other and Tori handed Andre the glass of lemonade she had brought for him. That's when Andre noticed me standing their staring stupidly. He spilt his lemonade on his jeans and began rubbing it with a dirty cloth that he had used on the car while Tori began to talk nervously. "Beck! What a pleasant surprise. How nice it is to see you. We weren't expec…" I interrupted her babbling having regained my cool and began to do what I did best. Act.

"Tori. Relax. You're creeping me out." She regained her cool having seen that I had reacted accordingly to her and Andre's display of affection. "Shut up, Beck. And come help Andre fix the car." I raised my hands and shrugged and then walked up to Andre and Tori. "Sup Beck. I'll be back. Need to…change my jeans." With that Andre left me and Tori by the car. I began to inspect the engine while sneaking a look at Tori who had begun to put her stuff in the car. "So you and Andre?" She came back to the front of the car and nodded with a weird smile. "Me and Andre. Yeah." I ran the fingers of my left hand through my hair. "Cool." I spotted the problem with the car and in the next silence ridden 15 minutes had it fixed. "Done." Tori looked at me. "Seriously is it fixed?" I made a mock version of her face and said "Yes. Now I'm going to get my bags and I'll be back." Tori nodded with a salute.

Once I had placed my bags with Tori's and Andre's in the trunk of the car I saw that Andre had arrived wearing a new pair of jeans. He said something to Tori that I didn't hear and she laughed. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my life. My heart almost melted and I felt almost lightheaded. Just from her one laugh. It took all of my willpower to get in the backseat of the smooth black Cadillac with my best friend Andre Harris in the drivers seat and his girlfriend next to him. Tori Vega. The girl I was in love with.

* * *

**Shoutout to my good friend Jamsaner for advertising me on his story. I don't wanna be jealous of how many reviews he's got for his fanfic because that dude deserves it. Even though i've got two fanfics under my belt prior to this. He's started from Discovery and he's killing it. For those of you who don't know we go to the same college and he's like my lil bro best friend! Like he said we both love Victorious and VJ with a passion and we're like the biggest fans. So check out his story entitled: Discovery.**


	5. Lust Control

**Sup Guys! Keep the party going cause this fanfic is gonna be EPIC! I have some great things planned ahead so stay tuned. Without further Ado.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Beck Oliver**

Four thousand three hundred and fifty two miles. The distance between Hollywood, California and Brooklyn, New York. A driving distance of nearly two days. One day and 22 hours to be exact. However, it took much longer. "BECK! Wake up! Beck?" I was woken up by the sound of Tori Vega snapping her fingers around the sides of my ear while shouting out my name. I rubbed my eyes and faked being asleep so that I could hear her call my name until I felt something pinch my cheek hard that made me open my eyes.

"Ow!" I got up out of the back seat of the black open back Cadillac and jumped out to see Tori standing there with her hands on her hips. I smiled showing off my bright white teeth. "You were pretending to be asleep that whole time." I shook my head faking a offended face. "No, of course not. Only for the last minute." She blew a raspberry causing some of her straight brown hair to jump up in front of her face and walked off. Up until I had not taken a look at the surroundings.

We were at a small but neat gas station situated next to a small centre filled with a few restaurants and in the middle of nowhere apart from a long interstate with hundreds of cars going left and right to their desired destinations. I finally focused on Tori walking away from me to the entrance of the small complex and couldn't help notice how well her dark blue jeans and black tank top hugged her curves. I instantly regretted it when I spotted Andre standing ahead of Tori motioning us to come inside. I tied a wandering bootlace and then followed them. Inside the complex there was more things than I expected; there was a Dominos, a restaurant called Sunny Side Up, an arcade room, a newspaper/confectionary store and a toy store.

Tori being the curious girl she is went around and looked through the toy store I left Andre to walk with her while I took a look at the arcade room. Most of the arcade machines their were not too interesting until I spotted a weird version of Pacman that I overlooked but the treasure amongst these useless games was an original Street Fighter 2 arcade machine in mint condition.

I was just about to call Andre telling him the game that any cool kid ever grew up playing was right in front of us but already I heard a slow whistle to see Andre standing their staring at the SF 2 machine while holding Tori's hand who had more of a confused expression on her face. Andre let go of Tori's hand and was about to attack the machine; already fishing a quarter out of his pocket and flipping it in excitement. I grabbed it in the middle of its arc and shoved it into the machine. Andre began fuming as the all too familiar soundtrack of the game started up. I pressed the start button and chose my favorite character Ryu. Andre stopped his fuming long enough to watch me run through all of the contenders until I landed on Vega. He was quick and dangerous, always attacking from the sky.

"Ooh. His name's Vega too. Maybe we'..." I lost a split second of concentration to say. "Not now Tori." Andre made a shh sound and Tori put her hands up as if being pointed with a gun by police. I fought valiantly against Vega and even beat him one round but one was not enough and I lost. I backed away from the machine defeated putting all of my frustration into the game. Andre grabbed another quarter out of his pocket and played the game this time with Ken. He got to the fight with Vega and although it was a tough match he was able to win. Tori jumped in excitement for her boyfriends win and kissed him on the cheek then she did something I didn't expect. "Andre. Can I have a go? Please." The last word was said with a puppy dog face that not even Jade could resist. Andre fell for it hopelessly for it and gave her a try. He came to sit by me in Sunny Side Up where their was a perfect view of the arcade room.

"That was nice of you. Letting her play even though your were on a roll." He shrugged. "I just wanted do one better than your score." I laughed. "You played separately Andre, so did I. If it was my Ryu versus your Ken then this would be over and we'd be on our way to New York." Andre laughed off my comment and then said "It's a shame theirs only one machine. If their were two we could have played each other." I nodded and then looked up as I heard Tori scream. She turned around a big bright smile on her face. "I won. I won. I beat Bison." Andre and I didn't believe her but we both got up and checked and it was true the end credits were appearing on screen. Andre hugged Tori and I turned away. But then I heard Tori say "Beck? I don't get a hug for completing Street Fighting. Come on give Tori a squeeze." I corrected her. "Street Fighter." I looked over at Andre instinctively he nodded. "You heard the lady." I walked over and she jumped in excitement hugging me tightly.

**Victoria Vega**

After having lunch at Sunny Side Up, visiting the toy store to buy Cat a souvenir and refueling the Cadillac we set off on the road. It had started to get colder as Beck now drove with the top covering us instead of top down like before. Andre was in the back napping using his blue hoodie as a pillow. The radio was playing at a low volume and since Beck was driving it was his turn to choose the CD. It was some Indie rock playing some British like Arctic Monkeys or Bloc Party. It was okay but I had been listening to it for the past two hours now making it literally unbearable.

"Beck. I know its your music time but I really need some loving from The Beatles or at least some Marvin Gaye." Beck looked at me for a second eyebrows raised and then said "Yeah sure why not. Put Hey Jude on. That's my favorite." I did as he asked and I was able to relax a bit more as The Beatles played. "Tori?" I looked over at Beck whose eyes were still on the road. "You haven't slept in hours. You should have taken a nap in the back." I waved him off with an arm even though I felt tired. "It's fine I'll sleep tonight when we stop in Denver. Sleep in a nice bed. Plus Andre drove for like 8 hours non stop." After that I nodded and the rest of the car journey was silent.

**Beck Oliver**

I tried not to talk to Tori too much not wanting anything to slip out about Jade or the other day. I was partly surprised as to why Andre and Tori hadn't asked about her and then I realized she's not exactly the most uplifting person to be around but neither was I now. They must have noticed that I've been acting weird. After another 6 hours of driving and I stopped at a nice bed and breakfast at the edge of Denver, Colorado. Andre was still sleeping so I took the liberty of carrying Tori- who spent half the time leaning against my shoulder asleep on our way here-to her room. She wasn't too heavy and I was able to lift her one arm gripping her waist the other thigh. I bought two rooms for the night and placed Tori in one. Taking a moment to admire her sleeping.

Like I had done with Jade. But now I noticed the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed and the gentle sound of her breathing. I took off her shoes and placed the soft white comforter over her and before I even realized what I was doing I kissed her soft pink lips as gently as I could. Time stopped and as I closed my eyes a million fireworks exploded in my mind amongst the stars made of all my dreams and aspirations. Every chemical in my body was firing off at the speed of light. I was weightless floating in an abyss of total happiness. I parted my lips from hers and opened my eyes to see Tori Vega looking at me confused touching her lips with her hand. I had woken her from her slumber. She had felt the kiss.


	6. Love, Life and Dreams

**Hey Guys. After you read this chapter you'll understand that I always have something good planned for each new installment. I want to keep you guys reading so that's what i gots to do. But you decide for yourself and lemme know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Victoria Vega**

I dreamt of something so beautiful. Weirdly vague but becoming more and more vivid. All I remember is seeing myself smiling sitting next to. Andre? No. I was sitting with Beck and we watched the sun fall behind the clouds in front of our eyes. Pink, Orange and Yellow colors bathing us in warmth. I held his hand and talked to him with the light of the sun fading away slowly. I rested my head on his shoulder as the colors of the sky went blue. The colors got darker and darker as time passed and finally Beck lifted my chin so that I was staring into his big brown eyes lost but somehow safe in his arms. And then we kissed. He looked up at the stars after he kissed me and then stood up. He looked at me lovingly but then I saw pain in his eyes and before I could hold him again he walked off the face of the cliff we were sat on and fell to his death.

My eyes opened and I saw Beck above me open his eyes and then jump back in shock. He looked scared and my heart started beating faster. I jumped out of bed and even though Beck backed away I ran over to him and buried my head into her chest. "Oh Beck. You're alive." He seemed worried. "Yeah. I am." I looked up at him and felt the corners of my eyes get wet. "I had this dream. It was you and me and everything was calm and beautiful. But then you kissed me and before I could stop you, you just jumped off the edge of the cliff face where we were sitting and you…" My voice broke as Beck had a scared look on his face. "You died, Beck. You died." I held him tightly not wanting to let go. Not wanting to lose him again but after a few moments of silence he spoke up. "Tori. It's okay it was just a dream. I'm here aren't I? Now you wait here and I need to get Andre. He's still sleeping in the backseat of the car."

Tori shook her head. "No. I want to come with you. Don't leave me alone." Beck grabbed my hand and together we went to walk out the door. By the time we had reached the front desk Andre was stood talking to the wiry old man at the desk. "Andre!" I ran over to him almost tripping over our bags which he had brought in and pulled him into a tight hug.

**Beck Oliver**

"Hey beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around her. I walked over to them. Calmer knowing that Tori hadn't realized what I had done but somehow angry that Andre had arrived to ruin my time with her. Tori let go of Andre and looked at me while doubting herself inside about something. Andre and I slapped our hands together and patted each other on the back. What could I say? He was still my closest friend. "Andre. I've already booked the rooms. Let's go get some snooze time." He looked at Tori, smiled and then nodded at me. "Mr Pleck? Sorry for the trouble." The wiry old senior at the desk waved his hand as if it was nothing. "No problem young sir. Have a good nights rest and be ready for breakfast at 7:45."

**Andre Harris**

Tori seemed a bit startled about a dream and had asked that I stay with her in her room. She also requested Beck stay with her too which was unusual but understandable. Beck was our good friend and she seemed to be frightened about losing us both.

Beck and I had put the bags in our room-which thankfully was right next to Tori's- while Tori quickly changed into something more appropriate to sleep in. She had only agreed to let us leave her if we came back in the next five minutes which we were able to do successfully. Now as she slept in her room her arm around my waist while her face was buried into my hoodie I had my back against the head of the bed looking straight at Beck who was straddled on a chair a few feet away looking kinda sleepy.

"Beck. You tired?" He nodded but smiled. "I'm fine. As long as Miss Vega is alright. All will be well." I corrected him without realizing. "Mrs. Vega." He looked confused for a second then his eyes widened. "You're gonna propose?" I laughed lightly. "No. Not right now. We're only 17. But someday Beck. I'm gonna marry this girl. I'm going to marry Tori Vega and we're all going to live happily ever after." It was Beck's turn to laugh. "You gonna stay with Tori tonight? She said she didn't want to be alone." I remembered what happened the other day where I had fell asleep in her room. "I'm not going to sleep in her bed but I'll probably set my sleeping bag on the floor and stay here with her. Just in case she wakes up in the middle of the night and freaks out." He nodded and got up. "That's good. Cause our room's only got one bed and now its mine." I smiled and slowly released myself from Tori's grip.

Beck went to get my stuff for me and then I set the sleeping bag on the floor. I thought of stealing one of the dozen pillows on Tori's bed but sleep was already creeping on me while I lay in the sleeping bag and before I knew it I was asleep. My eyes opened again to the sound of singing and the pitter patter of water on a hard surface. I checked the time on my phone: 7:14 am. The sounds I had heard were now easy enough to decipher. The sound of the water was someone taking a shower in the locked bathroom in front of me. And the singing was Tori in the shower. Make it Shine to be exact. I looked on the floor next to me and found a note addressed to me. It read:

_Good Morning Andre 'Sleepyhead' Harris,_

_I'm going in for a shower now and Beck is still asleep so I need you to go wake him up. After that go down to Mr Pleck cause remember breakfast is at 7:45 am. I'll meet you there._

_Love Tori_

_P.S: Thanks for watching over me last night. You're the best boyfriend in the world._

The note left the biggest smile on my face and I was only reminded of it when I walked into the room expecting to wake up Beck. He was already awake with his long black hair wet from the shower and he was busy tying his Calvin Klein belt. He looked up at me. "Wow, you look like your first b**wjob." I dropped my bags that I had carried from Tori's room and threw a pillow at Beck. "Shut up. By the way Tori left me a note saying to meet her downstairs for breakfast." Beck after catching the pillow effortlessly put his hands up in surrender and walked out of the room and downstairs. Before he left I had noticed the bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept all night. Something was wrong.


	7. Lust Is Where the Heart Is

Here we go again people. If the people want it i'll give it. And for those of you who thought each chapter couldn't get better well it did.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Victoria Vega**

After finishing a quick breakfast Andre, Beck and I set off on the road again. As I sat in the back I couldn't help but think about the design of the old bed and breakfast I had spent the night in. The walls were a pleasant beige with white linings and undertones. All the furniture in my room was wooden brown with photo frames of the Mr Pleck and his wife included. I remember picking up the old photo of them and smiling at how happy they looked together. The drive was long and we took a few stops in the road for gas among other things but finally late that night we arrived in Brooklyn, New York. It was 4:37am when our Cadillac rolled up on the driveway.

"Home sweet home." Andre said jumping out the passenger seat. I frowned a little at his statement not understanding it. His home was in Hollywood California but then I realized as soon as Andre knocked on the door. A middle aged women opened the door and after seeing Andre pulled him into a hug. "Andre. My baby I missed you so much." This woman was his mother.

**Andre Harris**

I held onto my mother tightly, I had not seen her for at least eight months now. I was supposed to visit a while ago but I got held back in all the craziness of Hollywood. I missed her greatly along with my little brother and sister. And I was glad Tori was with me. She would finally get to visit my family. My mother was wearing her favorite teal night robe and her long black hair was loose and hung round her shoulders. She looked a little tired but in good spirits. Beck coughed. "Come on in. The kids are sleeping." We walked in and my mother finally got a glimpse of Tori in her blue silk top and dark blue jeans and Beck in his black pants and dark blue denim jacket. She smiled as she saw Tori under the light of the corridor. She took Tori's hands in hers. "Oh my goodness aren't you the most beautiful young lady I've ever laid eyes on. You must be Victoria Vega." Tori immediately blushed at my mother's compliment. "Thank you Mrs. Harris."

"Oh call me Anna, dear." My mother said and then looked over at Beck. "Oh and look at you Beckett. Is it me or do you get more handsome every time I see you?" Beck laughed as he hugged her. "It's just you Anna." My mother smiled as she always did every time Beck called her Anna. "You kids look like you use a few hours of sleep. Beckett you can join Andre in his old room. And Victoria sweetie you can sleep in the guest room." Andre and Beck went to take the bags out of the car and Andre's mother took my jacket for me and hung it on the coat rack. "Thank you so much for letting Beck and I stay here Mrs...I mean Anna." She looked at me with a look that only a parent could have. "Oh nonsense. Friends of my baby boy are always welcome." The boys came back with the bags and Anna kissed Andre goodnight before taking us upstairs.

I was so tired that I didn't even remember going upstairs but instead the first thing I remember that morning was a small baby girl no more than four years of age staring at me. She had lovely cocoa brown skin just like her mother and the most curious gaze in her eyes at what she saw in front of her.

"Are you Victoria" she asked me. It sounded so cute when she said my full name. My parents and Trina had regressed my name to just Tori and I was fine with this but I still remember my grandmother calling me Victoria as a kid. It reminded me of her and pillows she used to knit just for me. "Yeah. I'm Victoria." She put her hands behind her back and seemed a little shy now after hearing my half awake drone of a voice. "Uh…I'm suppose to take you to the toilet. Cause you need to potty." I heard Anna make an annoyed sigh from the other room and I laughed. "Yes. I do." I got out of bed and Andre's baby sister led me to the toilet down the hall. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and fixed my hair but I found myself too lazy to have a shower. So I got changed into some white jeans and a cute purple top that I knew was Andre's favorite color.

After I was ready I came downstairs expecting to find Andre sitting with his family enjoying some nice breakfast but instead Anna sat talking with Beck and showing him family photos. As soon as Anna saw me she ran over to give me a hug and kiss to the cheek. "My beautiful Victoria you must be hungry. I've still got a ton of eggs and bacon if your feeling up to it." I looked over at the clock and realized the time. It was almost noon. "Oh No! I've overslept." Anna brought me over to the kitchen table that had a clear view of the living room and sat me down. "It dosen't matter sweetpea. You a few extra hours of sleep are always nice." From then on she began to make me breakfast at 11:43am. Beck nodded his head in my direction nothing more nothing less and then left out the front door for a minute.

**Beck Oliver**

_I need to talk to you. It's urgent. Jade. _The text was small and offered no explanation as to what was wrong but yet it still managed to unsettle me. Jade never asked for any help or assistance unless she really needed something. I remembered what she had said to me. She had described the way I felt right to the exact words. She knew how I felt for Tori even better than I did. She had made it easier for me by breaking up with me. But yet it wasn't so easy because Jade still loved me and I still loved her. It was just my feelings for Tori were driving me crazy. I felt for her something I hadn't felt for anyone before. And perfectly on cue Victoria Vega stepped outside pulling her short jacket over herself. "Hey." She said putting on smile. "Hello Tori. Young Hania tells me she met the prettiest girl she's ever seen this morning even though she looked a bit ruffled." My ears seemed to prick up. "Yeah. Hania's a pretty name. But let's cut to the chase Beckett." She relished the way that last word felt on the tip of her tongue. I found myself going insane inside. "Yeah. Anna has a way with names. If their short for something she'll surely find out the full name."

Tori moved towards me and in a desperate attempt to control my urges I looked around at the Anna's front yard. Their wasn't really any grass around in the front just a cement floor and an old but sturdy looking basketball hoop where Dante often plays with Andre. "Why didn't you and Andre tell me that I was coming to met his family?" I finally built the courage to look her in the eyes. "Because Victoria. We knew you'd freak out like this and try to prepare. We…I mean Andre wanted you're and Anna's meeting to be genuine. He wanted you to be yourself. And it's worked perfectly."

Tori seemed to calm down a bit but then realized the other thing she wanted to inquire to me. I prayed that she wouldn't say what I thought she would. "Hold up on second. You're not off the hook." She said as she poked me in the chest. "What's up with you? You've been acting weird this whole time and Andre told me that you had bags in your eyes that night at Mr Pleck's Bed and Breakfast." I reached an almost boiling point. "Tori that's something you can't fix."

"I can try!" She looked at me seeing the barely contained pain behind my eyes. She didn't recognize it. I could have kissed her in that moment but then Andre arrived and this time was thankful. He was racing towards the house with his 12 year old brother Dante. "Beck!" Dante shouted out when he saw me. He ran over to me beating Andre's pace and I held out my hand for a high five. He jumped and slapped my hand and then laughed and pumped his fist in the air until he noticed Tori. He stopped himself and rubbed his hands down his front and then looked at Tori with what could only be described as a smolder. "Why hello. You must be Tori. I'm Dante Harris." Tori extended her hand and Dante took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Well aren't you a charmer." She said putting on a mock act of being shy. I couldn't help but smile as Andre arrived out of breath. "Hands off Dante. Tori is taken." Andre said as he scooped up Tori in his arms. They twirled around. "By who? Its not Beck is it. He always gets..." Dante didn't realize until he turned around to see Tori in Andre's arms. He slumped and I gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "You win some you lose some Dante." It was meant for him but I thought I'd make it my motto. What was I doing dreaming about my best friend's girlfriend? Falling for her.

**Andre Harris**

After picking Dante up from his karate class I came home to find Tori and Beck in the front yard. After lunch we spent the day with the family and just after a lovely dinner of Vidacini Pasta bake with garlic bread, salad and apple pie we went out into the front yard. My mother sat with Hania in the porch and braided her hair while Beck, Tori and Dante and I played a few games of basketball with the hoop out front. The teams were Tori and Dante against me and Beck. Dante, the little basketball prodigy won what with the help of Tori's surprising set of b-ball skills. Beck and I played well but eventually admitted defeat and later in the evening after I had read Hania her favorite bedtime story I went to grab my phone from my old room because it had been charging. I noticed Beck's phone lying their as well charging just like mine but his showed a message. I went downstairs a few minutes later where my mother was sitting talking to Tori and Beck. I walked over to Beck.

"We need to talk."


	8. Love Makes You Bitter and Angry

**I'm churning these bad boys like crazy right? Quick shoutout to the author of the victorious fanfic Bloodshed aka Chee5 something. Please forgive me for messing up your name but I really hope you like it so this one goes out to you buddy! **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Beck Oliver**

I followed Andre outside to the front yard of his mother's house. After I closed the door Andre set off like a firework. "Beck. You mind explaining to me what f**k is going on with you?" I looked at him knowing he's caught up to me. Question was how much did he know? "What's up with you and Jade? I read the message on your phone. Is that why you've been acting weird. Why you haven't been sleeping or even eating properly. Acting like some depressed half dead zombie." He looked at me angrily and I had enough anger in me to retaliate to his accusations. "Why the hell were you looking through my phone and while we're on the subject matter why did you think it was a good idea to tell your girlfriend about my problems? I mean haven't you ever of the term privacy."

His brown eyes softened and he shook his head in defeat causing his dreadlocks to droop around him. "I'm just trying to hel…" I interrupted him making sure to destroy any feeling of brotherhood or sympathy on the spot. "WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" He looked at me as if trying to decide what had happened to me. As if I had changed all of a sudden which to him I had. "You got a message from Jade that appeared on the screen of your phone. I went upstairs to get mine and happened to see it. I also noticed the bag under your eyes from the lack of sleep from the last few days and the way you didn't even touch the pasta tonight or your breakfast in Denver. Tomorrow's my meeting with the label and then we're going back home. You can do whatever you want after that. It's your life Beck."

He walked to open the front door but then stopped to look at me leaning against the porch railing. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Tori or my mother about what's happened. I don't want the rest of our time here to be awkward." With that he left me standing outside and went back inside. I don't know what he told Anna and Tori because no one came outside looking for me. So I sat their by myself on the porch swing and pulled out a pack of cigarettes that I use occasionally. I've probably never had more than 20 cigarettes in my lifetime since I only use them when times are tough and there is no other way to relive my stress.

It was around 2:45am when I finally felt sleep take over me. A feeling I hadn't had since my first time in the Cadillac. I welcomed it thinking that after finally getting some of the anger out of my chest I felt a bit relaxed. Tori still didn't know how I felt but it was better this way. I felt like if she didn't know then I wouldn't ruin my friendship with Andre but I had been successful at that tonight. I got up and made my way upstairs into Andre's room and dropped onto the extra bed asleep before I had even landed on it.

**Victoria Vega**

Things seemed tense last night when I heard Beck and Andre arguing about something outside but in the morning it wasn't as apparent. Andre woke up first grabbed a banana and some toast and then gave Anna a kiss on the cheek and me kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Beck woke up a half hour later and surprisingly he shoveled everything Anna put in front of him. I watched him eat for a while amazed at how much he had taken in but happy that he was better again. He looked up at me. "What?" he said with an annoyed look. I laughed because as he said it his mouth was filled with scrambled eggs. He had expected me to be offended or be put off by him so that I wouldn't bother him for a while which was weird because the old Beck would never do this. Any ordinary person would be put off by this display of rudeness but I was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Andre had told me last night to give Beck some space cause he was going through some things and I thought he regretted telling me what he had noticed with Beck not sleeping or eating properly. Perhaps that what their fight had been about last night?" Beck had finished his food and left the house. I followed him outside and jumped into the Cadillac with him before he could leave. "What are you doing Tori?" I tilted my head lower and gave him a 'seriously?' look. "Get out of the car. I mean it Tori. Now." I fastened my seatbelt and he looked at me almost smiling. "Fine. Your just not gonna like where we're going." Beck put on a pair of sunglasses that he'd taken from the glove box compartment of the Cadillac and then without a second to waste he tore off down the road to an unknown destination.

It wasn't a long ride about twenty minutes but when we arrived at the destination I was surprised but cautious too. Beck killed the engine and jumped out of the shiny Black Cadillac with effortlessly clean white seats and made his way towards Macy's Bar. That was the name of the bar we had just entered. The place was filled with smoke and the stench of alcohol. Everything was a blur amongst the wooden chairs and tables. The only thing visible was the light from the Jukebox at the back of the bar next to the pool table. Beck had already sat down and ordered a drink with his fake I.D. I wonder who got that for him, I thought as he drank his first shot. He took off his sunglasses. "Keep em coming big man. I have a lot to drink to." He smiled as if he was happy but inside he must have been miserable. The bartender looked at him amused. "A lot to drink to eh? Is it usually done 10 in the morning?" I looked around after what he had said and saw that apart from the bald burly bartender there was no one else here. I tugged at Beck's black leather jacket and he looked at me as if he'd just realized I was still there.

"Beck. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you but can we please go back. I don't like it here." He drank another shot and smiled whilst hiccupping. "I told you not to get in the car but you didn't listen did you Tori. You're so stubborn." He laughed as if it was a joke but then I grabbed him and pulled him to face me. "Beckett Oliver. I don't know what makes you want to waste this lovely morning drinking but I for one won't just watch you do it. I'm freaking out and I'm far, far away from home. So I'm calling Andre to pick us up and drive you home because theirs no way your gonna drive the Caddy after downing that many shots."

He looked as if he'd been smacked in the face and slowly raised his hands in defeat. He pulled out a couple of notes out of his pocket handed them to the bartender and said "Keep the change. Buddy." I put his arm around mine and then walked him out of the bar. We walked over to the Cadillac and I fished the keys out of Beck's pocket and threw him none too gently in the back seat once I had unlocked it.

Then I called Andre and told him what had happened. He was just finishing off talks with his label and said he would be over soon. I sat down in the driver's seat and switched the radio on. Lady D'Arbanville by Cat Stevens was playing and I sat and listened to it as Beck began to speak. "You wanna know why I've been acting weird. I know you heard…the fight yesturrday wiv mee an Anddray." He seemed to sound extra drunk as the sentence went on. "Go on then. Explain." I waited for a reply and I only got one sentence. "Jade broke up with me. Just for you Tori. Just forrr u!" My mouth opened wide. No wonder he had been acting weird. His girlfriend of three years had dumped him. But what I didn't understand was why it was for me. I turned around to ask Beck more but he was already fast asleep.


	9. Lust Out, Love In

**Hey ya'll I've been updating a new chappie almost every single day but I might go on a bit of hiatus for a few days as I have some work for school to finish off. Please stay tuned though because I left you on a nice cliffhanger awesome type moment here. Also add this story to your alerts and you'll know when the new chappie comes out.**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER NINE**

******Andre Harris**

It took me a while but I finally got off the subway and walked up the steps to ground level. I checked Google Maps on my phone and found that Macy's Bar was close by- about 2-3 blocks. I arrived at the bar checked inside and found neither Tori nor Beck their. I found them instead in the car park across the street. As I walked closer I found that Beck was knocked out literally; he was asleep in the back seat of the Cadillac while Tori sat in the front with a confused look on her face. As soon as she saw me she seemed to jump straight out of her deep thoughts. "Andre. Thank you for coming. I came with him because I didn't want him to do anything stupid." I looked at her tiredly. "And yet he still did. You can't fix him, Tori."

She looked hurt and before I let her remember it as a memory I changed what I said. "It's not your fault, Tori. It's his." She seemed to smile but it was not her best. This wasn't the type of scenario where a genuine, beautifully fulfilling smile from Victoria Vega would appear. This was more the moment where I look over at Beck; disappointed and angry. I got in the drivers seat and drove us back to my mother's house. I told Tori to go in and say we'd be in a minute. She looked back worried that I might hit Beck but I wasn't going to. He was hurting and he needed help. I kicked the end of his feet and he looked up at me bleary eyed; reacting slowly and covering his eyes from the sunlight.

"You have a minute to sober up before we go back in the house. You're going in to say goodbye to my family, tell my mother how good her cooking was and tell the kids that you'll promise to stay longer next time so you can play with them. So that they all can go on believing that you're a good guy." He nodded almost dumbfounded after the speech. He stood up and for a second he was going to throw it all back in my face but he walked with a new shell of confidence. We said our goodbyes and I laughed as I should have when my mother hugged and kissed me, Beck and Tori. After that we set off and the journey from then on was filled with nothing but silence from Beck Oliver.

**Victoria Vega**

We made it back to Hollywood, California without too many stops. We did stop at a hotel somewhere in Nebraska most likely Lincoln. Beck kept his distance from Andre and me not even speaking when we ate together the next morning at a quaint little diner. The only time Beck and Andre acknowledged each other was when each was past his limit and the other took over the rights to drive with as little words as possible. I however couldn't stop thinking about Beck and what he had said in his drunken haze. Andre was kind enough to drop me off in front of my house. He opened the trunk of the car and took out my bags. Beck sat in the back of the car quiet. I turned to look at Andre. "You were great out there, Andre. I don't know what I would have…" He didn't need to hear my thanks and he just kissed me and it was enough.

I opened my eyes as we separated with the smile that Andre was hoping for. He couldn't help having his own. "Get some rest Tori Vega. I'm know I'm not going to get any." I pushed him playfully and he walked off the steps and then looked back with a shy wave. I laughed and I saw him sigh and pretend to slip up like a lovestruck hero in those old Disney movies.

Andre turned around and noticed that Beck wasn't in the car; he looked at me worrying again. He went to check the trunk and saw that his bags were gone.

"Where did he go?" I asked Andre. He looked defeated. "Somewhere away from us. He just wants to be alone." He said goodbye and drove home. I however closed the door to my home and left.

**Beck Oliver**

I walked silently down the suburb street which was oddly empty at 5:14pm. The sun was high in the sky not about to set for another 4 or 5 hours. I held the long duffel bag that had my things on it over my shoulder. It was nice and peaceful for a while until I heard shouting from behind me. In the next few seconds it became clear that Tori was calling me. I ignored it at first not even looking back assuming that Andre would be following with his sullen, disappointed look. I continued on walking and finally Tori reached me grabbing my arm with all her strength in the effort to turn me towards her. I faced her but with no hatred. She punched me as hard as she could on my right shoulder and then yelled out because it hurt her fist.

She began to shout at me saying things I didn't even her. I just stared at her. Victoria Vega. The tall, willowy beauty with a heart shaped face and a smile that shined more than all the stars in the all the universes combined. This brown eyed girl with long curly brown locks was torturing me too badly. She was dressed like I had always preferred. Wearing dark brown boots, dark blue jeans without any make up on her face just the natural pink of her lips and a simple red shirt that read 'Made for Life' in big black letters.

"Are you even listening to me? What's it like on the moon? Huh Beck?" I dropped my bag and in one swift movement pulled her into my arms. I looked at her for a moment and then kissed her. She stayed frozen for a while but after a second or two she melted into it and suddenly the passion overflowed. My hands were around her waist and hers: one around my neck near my cheek and the other through my long wavy black hair. Her lipstick felt soft against my lips and at the moment I wouldn't have wished for anything else. If we could stay like this forever I would have said yes in a heartbeat. But she pulled away for air and then looked up at with a shy smile that could have been used if she had just spoke out in a moment of silence.

Her expression however changed in a heartbeat and her smile turned into a scared and desperate look. She rubbed at her lips as if removing the memory of the kiss that left me wanting more. "Tori. I want to…" Before I could even begin my big speech she looked at me with regret and ran back the way she had come. I picked up my duffel bag and walked sulking knowing that she would have gone away but realizing that she didn't pull away. She had felt something too. I smiled at that thought, willed myself to fix this all tomorrow. The kiss played in my mind as I walked home the smile remaining etched on my face.


	10. Love, Fights and Jealousy

**Said I would go on hiatus but I'm amazingly genorous and like my readers I couldn't bear the suspense. Think of my previous statement as an April Fools joke and just enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Victoria Vega**

I ran home not looking back, knowing if I did that I'd know it had just happened. That I had just broken the barrier separating Andre and Beck. Only now did I realize that I was the barrier that kept them apart. I needed to tell Andre. He needed to know that his girlfriend had just been kissed by his best friend. But at the same time I didn't want him to know. I wanted to understand what had just happened. What had that kiss meant?

With perfect timing my doorbell rang I thought it would be Trina or my parents at the door but my heart guessed correctly. Beck Oliver stood their with his hands in his pockets. "I'm need to get some sleep, Beck. I'll…" I closed the door but he put his hand out to stop me from closing it. "No Tori. You need to hear this." I turned away from him willing myself not to look into his eyes. But he took hold of my arms and turned me around. My face was looking down and I could see his black boots. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it so that I was looking right into those dark eyes.

It was hard not to lose yourself in those eyes, I thought. I shook my head out of the trance and heard him speak. His voice was softer than silk as he calmed my very soul with his words.

"I love you, Tori. I have for a long time now. All this time seeing you with him, it's killing me. Having to hide my feelings for your happiness is just too hard for me. I'm not strong enough for that. I mean that night in Denver I kissed you while you were sleeping and then when you woke up scared my heart nearly stopped. But then as I held you in my arms I felt complete. That kiss just now…I'll never forget it in a billion years. Every time I close my eyes I see your smile, every time theirs silence I hear your laugh and every time I look at you my heart skips a beat. I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. I'm just not strong enough."

It wasn't something I decided in my mind but the next moment I found myself kissing him; his arms surrounding me. It was the perfect moment and every time our lips even parted for a second I longed for them even more. We kissed for what seemed like hours and soon my arms began to move on their accord. My hands went through his long hair and they ripped off his black jacket. He pulled at my red t-shirt and I accepted lifting my arms and breaking the kiss for a second so that he could take my shirt off. His arms around my waist as I pulled him onto the couch undoing the buttons of his favourite red flannel shirt. After I had got his shirt off I took a second to admire his well toned abs and couldn't help but stare at his chest.

He sat back on the couch as I sat on top of him. He left my lips and went down my neck lower and lower. I couldn't help but laugh when he kissed my navel. "Having fun there asshole?" Beck and I simultaneously turned our heads to the source of the voice we had just heard. Jade West was stood their arms crossed with a smile that didn't quite reach her sad eyes.

**Jade West**

I knew Beck would be with Tori somehow I just got a feeling. But it was surprising to see them all over each other. I'd be lying if I said it didn't affect me because it did. More than it should have. Luckily the two star struck lovers didn't notice the phone in my hand that I had just used to film their indecencies. Tori put her arms over her chest hiding her blue bra as she pulled her red top over her. Beck did the same.

"Oh relax, Beck. It's nothing I haven't seen before." I said smiling as I gained some composure. Beck did up his shirt nonetheless. "What do you want Jade?" He asked wearily. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to see for myself the girl you left me for." Tori looked uncomfortable and gave Beck a look he pretended to ignore. He got up and walked over to me. "Okay Jade. I think its time for us to leave." Beck grabbed my arm and I happily walked away with him sliding the phone into my black cardigan.

Beck looked back at Tori who was fixing her hair and said an awkward goodbye. I laughed on cue and he pulled me away. He walked me home but I wouldn't let it be silent. "Why didn't you answer any of my calls or reply to my texts?" He walked without saying anything and I thought he might just ignore it. "You broke up with me, Jade. Because I felt something for another girl and then suddenly I get a text saying you need to talk. You may have wanted to talk. But I didn't. I don't."

I smirked after I saw him gaze at me a second too long staring at my black tights and working his way up. He met my face and then smiled saying "No I'm not." I looked at him with an innocent smile. "Oh whatever are you talking about Beckett?" He looked at me again running a hand through his hair. I watched him. He still wanted me. I could tell by the tortured look in his eyes. "Just forget it." The rest of the walk to my house was silent. And after he had dropped me he continued walking off into the sunset.

**Beck Oliver**

It was the first day of school and I had just arrived through the side doors where the colourful and distinct lockers of Hollywood Arts resided. I scanned the area and saw none of the usual crew. Although I did spot Tori at her locker. I smiled and walked towards her not noticing the right hook aimed for my face. I staggered back from the blow and my bag fell to my side. As I looked up I saw Andre standing over me. He grabbed by the top of my shirt and pulled me up against the lockers. I tasted blood in my mouth. "How could you? My best f**king friend!" It had taken me by shock but not enough for me to push him off of me.

"Just let me exp…" Andre swung again but this time I was quicker. I stepped back and threw him into the lockers. "Andre. Please…" He punched me in the stomach and I felt the air leave my chest, I felt another blow against my cheek and I fell back. But now I had had it. He wasn't willing to listen. Before he could take another swing at me I jumped up and tackled him into the lockers behind him. My fist met with his left eye and I heard a shamefully satisfying groan of pain. He grabbed onto me as did I and we spun around in a sick dance punching and kicking any part we could of each other. But then I kicked his shin and pushed him back ready to run up to him.

He was quick though and with perfect timing he gave an uppercut that had my eyes swimming in pain. "I'll kill you son of a…" He knelt down in front of me and lifted back his fist ready to end it. I heard a scream. "STOP IT! Please. Stop." Tori stood their eyes swimming in tears. "Andre. Please come talk to…" Andre stood up and walked over to Tori. I got up hating the fact that I was about to be beaten by Andre. As if it reminded me that Tori would always choose Andre over me. Andre would always win.

Andre looked back at me with an intensity that could only be described as pure hate. I looked at him my shirt torn and my chin still aching. He turned to Tori. "There's nothing you could ever do to make this right. Nothing." With that he left, fresh tears welling up in Tori's eyes.


	11. Love Storm and Life's Rain

**Here you go hungry readers. I'm surprised no one has even asked me how I make something awesome happen in each chapter. Well for those who are wondering I just want to entertain you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Andre Harris**

I walked out of school with a slight limp from my shin where Beck had gotten me with his black boots. I was heading towards the parking lot towards my Dad's Cadillac which I had borrowed. If it wasn't for her lying on the hood of the car soaking up the sun I wouldn't have noticed Jade in my anger. "Oh, wow that's a shiner!" Jade said staring at my black eye. "Get off my car, Jade." She slid off and walked towards me. "You know I never realized how sexy you are when you're angry." She placed her hand on my cheek and then worked up to my dreads playing twisting around in her fingers. "But then again. I've never seen you this angry?" I grabbed her hand surprisingly gently and put it by her side.

"You're a beautiful girl, Jade. But every time you open your mouth that's forgotten because they realize how much of a manipulative b*tch you are." I walked to the car and opened the car door. "Looks like I didn't just lose my best friend and the one girl I ever truly felt for. I also lost you, Jade. You're past saving." Jade was definitely shocked as she had lost the smirk she had when I found her lounging on the Cadillac. I was just about to turn the key and switch the car into ignition when I heard her speak. A voice not dripping with sarcasm or bitter anger. A voice of sadness.

"Just because I showed you the truth, I'm past saving? The same truth that broke my heart in so many places I'm surprised I'm still breathing. The truth you needed to see for yourself. Well here it is: the one guy I loved who I opened up my bitter f**king shell of a heart to doesn't feel the same he's too busy with the one girl you gave your heart to. The problem is you think you're the only one hurting like this well there's one other person your forgetting." She walked away and before she turned away I came to a terrible realization. For the first time in my life I had seen Jade West cry.

**Beck Oliver**

My chin ached more than I could say and every time I inhaled my ribs cried out in pain. No matter how angry I was at Andre I couldn't help but admire his right hook. After he stormed off I went to talk to Tori ignoring the crowd that had watched the fight like battle hungry civilians seated in the coliseum. Tori didn't want to talk and walked away shaking her head. I could tell she regretted every second she had spent with me and that was more painful than any one of the blows I'd taken from Andre.

Defeated and unable to see the prospects of the day I ditched school and went home. I just sat their in my RV for hours and hours trying to keep my eyes open as long as possible because if I closed them for even a second I'd see Tori. I turned the T.V on and it was switched on to some sappy drama about a love triangle between a group of friends. I couldn't help but notice how similar it was to my real life. There was the beautiful girl, the boy she was with and had fallen for and then their was the other boy, the choice she always resisted, the mistake.

I switched the channel before I wandered too far into my own thoughts. The local news channel came up and they were reporting a heavy rain storm coming up. My worry instantly jumps to Tori. Where would she be? I reach for my phone and call her but then after a few tries I realize she won't pick up. That's when the thought goes through my mind. I scrolled upwards through the contacts and called Andre.

**Victoria Vega**

Beck was calling me but I disconnected it; controlled by my stubbornness. It was pouring down and I could swear I heard thunder in the distance but despite being stood under a bus stop shelter waiting for a bus that wouldn't come I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened today. Andre wouldn't talk to me, I refused to talk to Beck and now Beck and Andre hated each other. Everything was supremely screwed and to top it off I'd probably get pneumonia from rain in California. I don't even remember the last time it rained here.

My phone started to ring again and without looking I disconnected. Beck should've have taken the hint by now. But he didn't because I saw his truck pull over in front of me the next minute. He got out a face of determination with his hair and clothes already wet. I remembered that Beck had left his car at Andre's before we left for New York. Did he run all the way to Andre's house for his car? "Tori. Get in the truck." He grabbed my arm but my mind told me not to obey. I stood my ground just as the rain poured onto both of us; we were soaked in seconds. "Just leave me alone, Beck." I pushed him away but he grabbed me forcefully.

"I really don't care if you want to hate me for the rest of your life. If you want to choose Andre over me a thousand times over. But what I do care about is you not dying here in this rain." I hesitated again but his eyes were focused on me the whole time and that's all I saw, all I felt. "Now get inside the truck Tori. I can hear the thunder getting closer." I did as he wanted and got in the passengers seat. He drove off quickly heading for my house but the slippery roads and pouring rain made it hard to see. I shifted uncomfortably in my cotton top that clung to my skin. I also regretted how much skin it showed off as if I was tempting Beck all over again.

The thunder was so close that the sound made me jump. Beck had his eyes focused like a hawk on the street "Just in case we die…" Beck looked at me for a second but at that moment lights appeared in front of the truck and we saw the car too late. Both the car and our truck swerved in opposite directions but while the other car ended swerving into someone's front yard our truck was headed for a tree. Beck spun the truck desperately and it scraped past the tree although the balance of the truck was lost and it tipped to its side. The last thing I felt was my head smash against the window and then everything went black.

**Beck Oliver**

My eyes could have only been closed for a few seconds from the pain of hitting my already bruised ribs but I heard something crack. I looked over at Tori blood seeping quickly from a head wound and I prayed she wasn't going to die. I crawled out of car too slow with every breath impossible and every step painful and went over to Tori. After at least 5 minutes of hard work I pulled Tori out of the car and lifted her into my arms like that night in Denver. Yet now every step was not spent gazing at Tori but forcing myself to not faint like she had.

The good news was that Tori lived two blocks from this street. I revelled in that knowing that we could be even farther away if I wasn't able to convince her to come with me sooner. After the most painful ten minutes of my life I finally reached her front door and set her down against the wall. Then I rang the doorbell and fell into Tori's lap just as someone opened the door; my eyes closing slowly.


	12. Love's Confession

**Much love to Chee5e55ave5 who just finished his amazing fanfic Bloodshed and has included a shoutout to me in it. I still have some great ideas for this fanfic and lots more is coming up. Also I've created a promo poster for my fanfic if anyone wants to see it then I will send it to you! I just don't know how yet maybe e-mail or if you can send pictures in messages. We'll see!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Victoria Vega**

I opened my eyes and as they were fully open my head finally remembered to start throbbing causing enough pain that I wanted to cry. I took it slowly and sat up. Looking around I recognized my own room and saw that I was lying in a clean pair of light blue pyjamas. It took me a minute to remember what I saw last. Me and Beck in his truck, it was raining and a storm was coming. I looked around for him but he wasn't anywhere in the room. I stood up slowly and saw in my full length mirror that I had a big bandage on my forehead. I could see a little red in the bandage telling me that it needs to be changed.

It took me a few minutes but I finally reached the living room where Trina was watching the news with my mom. I smell something good and my stomach rumbles with a newfound animosity. "Tori!" My mother runs up to me and pulls me into a hug but then winces when I hiss in pain. "Sorry sweetheart. How are you feeling?" I nod and she smiles as does Trina. "You took long enough to wake up. You've been sleeping for nearly a day." My mouth opened wide as if I'd just seen a group of monkey's bungee jumping. "A whole day. Wait, where's Beck?"

Trina went silent. My mother looked at me. "After your crash Beck was the one to carry you here. You crashed a few blocks away but Beck carried you here despite the fact that he had several broken ribs. He almost died from the pain but he got you home safe and out of the storm." While listening I felt tears stream down my cheeks and I felt this pain in my chest that I thought I should tell them about but then I realized it was my heart, aching slowly and painfully. Trina spoke up.

"Beck was taken to Oakwood General Hospital last night. He came here in bad shape even worse than yours. You ended up with a concussion and some bruises. He ended up with three broken ribs and a nasty open wound down his calf from where his truck crunched up near his leg." I didn't need to hear anymore and I made my way to the door but my mother blocked it. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked me. "I need to see him, mom. Please."

She heard the way my voice break and saw the pleading look in my teary eyes and she pulled me into a less fierce hug than before. "Victoria Vega I love you and I understand your urgency but before you go I want you to eat something. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday." I complied somehow my stomach in charge for the moment. After eating and getting dressed in the next half hour I sat in the car and saw most of the wreckage the storm had caused.

Cars were overturned, trees had fallen down and the streets every now and then showed people inspecting the damage on their properties. We finally reached the hospital and I rushed out of the car before my mother could park properly. I hurriedly asked the lady at the reception what room Beck Oliver was in. After she told me I ran past through the busy corridors and reached the bed where Beck was in. The room was small and had just him in it. I walked in careful not to wake him and sat on a chair by the bed. He was asleep silent and I could make out the bruise on his chin from his fight with Andre and when I looked at his leg I saw the bandage around it.

He was wearing the usual hospital attire and he was covered in a soft blanket on top of his bed. I stroked his hair and almost suddenly the tears started again. I could hear my voice crumbling as I began to speak. It was the evident kind of sound that you make when you talk as you cry. "I'm so sorry Beck. I left you when you needed me. I'll never ever leave you again. I love you, Beck." I leaned forward and pressed my hand against his face which felt surprisingly warm and kissed him as gently as possible on his lips.

"You kissed me that night in Denver and I dreamt of you. Now I've done the same so dream of me and then please wake up, Beck. I want to hear your voice. I want you to tell me that you're going to be alright. I want you to tell me that you love me." I looked down continuing to cry but I heard a gentle shh sound and I looked up eyes wide in excitement to see Beck smiling. His eyes were closed but he opened them slowly to look at me.

"I still remember the first time I ever met you, Tori Vega. You spilled my coffee on me almost around two years ago. We were both 16 and now today I'm 18." Beck spoke slowly and quietly so I listened carefully making sure not to interrupt him despite the fact that I had just found out it was his birthday today. "Ever since that day I've seen you go through hardships and trials, I even helped you with some but in the end you've grown into one amazingly beautiful young woman who I am hopelessly in love with." I smiled at him and kept my hand on his cheek. "Just so you know. That first kiss doesn't count. I was kinda awake I just wanted to listen to you talk."

I squeezed his hand with a laugh. "It's your birthday today. I didn't even know." He looked as if he was about to shrug but decided against it. "Yeah. So where's my present?" I slapped his arm lightly. "Quit playing around, Beck. I was really worried. My mom said you nearly died and if that happened. I…" He interrupted me in the most polite way possible. "I'm not going to die, Tori. When I'll go it will be with you. Because without you there is nothing for me. Not life or death."

I was about to say something but then someone arrived at the door. Andre stood next to Jade. I noticed he was holding her hand. Jade walked over to Beck without looking at me. Andre walked in a little slower; uncertain of whether he should have came. "Hey Tori." He said with his old kind smile. I smiled back happy to see him but then everything else came to mind. I had just confessed to Beck my love for him while in all honesty my boyfriend had just walked in holding hands with Beck's ex. This awkward situation could easily go wrong.

"How are you Beck?" Jade asked, looking uncomfortable. "I've been better. Jade. I…" She cut him off quickly. "Don't apologize, Beck. You can't help who you love." She looked at Andre and me as she said that. "I just want you to be safe." His arms reached out and he hugged her. "Tori. Trina and your mom are waiting for you outside. They just wanted me to let you know." I nodded. "I'm glad you came Andre. I don't like seeing you and Beck like this." Andre looked down and then back at me nodding as if accepting what I said.

He walked over to Beck and sat down by him. Jade helped Beck sit up and then stood back so Andre and Beck could talk. "I don't like things like this, Andre. I mean you're my best friend. I don't want anything to get in the way of that. I was just selfish. I hope you can forgive me."

Andre pulled Beck into a hug before he could even finish and Beck laughed lightly. It was a nice sound, which reminded me of happier times. "I hated it just as much as you Beck. I'm sorry man. They said the reason you broke so many ribs is because of our fight. You were already injured. I..." Andre looked close to tears but then Beck silenced him with a look. "Andre don't feel regret. I mean it took a few broken ribs to get my best friend back. I'm just happy I have you guys here with me. Now what's a guy got to do to get some food around here." Beck smiled at Jade and Andre as they laughed and in a matter of moments everything seemed almost perfect. Almost.


	13. Lust Night Promise

**A lot of my friends of started reading this story and I really appreciate it. P.S: For those of you about to read this please be known that this chapter takes place before the previous chapter. So this chapter is during the storm from another character's viewpoint. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Andre Harris**

They had reported a storm and it was already evident from the look of the weather outside. I wondered where Tori would be, whether she was safe. But then I imagined her with him. Beck. With whom I was until this morning; inseparable. Now we were enemies. I had made it this way by fighting him in the middle of school. Right after I saw a video of him at my girlfriend's house ripping her clothes off while she did the same to her. It was enough to drive me crazy watching him kiss those lips only meant for me and in that moment I was ready to kill Beck. I knew it, that one terrible truth that I would have killed my best friend if I had the chance. It scared me when I thought about it. Was I even fit to be around Tori?

My phone started to ring and I picked it up absent mindedly and regretted it as soon as I heard the voice. It was Beck. "Is Tori with you? Do you know where she is?" The anger came back again, but more subtle. "I don't know, Beck. Isn't she busy f**king you?" Beck was silent for a second and all I could hear was the white noise from the bad connection. "I don't really care where she is?" I said continuing but he finally spoke up. "We didn't have sex, Andre and you and I both know that's not true. You feel for her too. I called her parents and they don't know where she is. She won't answer my phone."

"I saw her at the bus stop on 45th street a few hours ago. You should start their." Beck said thanks and then disconnected. A few minutes later, sitting their thinking about where Tori could be but hopeless to do anything I heard someone knock at the front door. I opened the door to find an extremely wet but gorgeous young girl standing their. Jade West was at my door. She looked like she was crying but then I noticed it was just the rain that had washed her mascara away. "Can I come in? It's not exactly sunny California out here right now."

I opened the door fully and lifted my hand welcoming her inside. I went to get her a towel with which she dried herself. She was wet enough that her black clothes stuck to her body and I stared all her curves a little too long. "That's what boys do. Even when their in love they can't help but stare at a pretty lady." He made a sound that blew off what I said. "What makes you think you're pretty?" She answered almost immediately. "Your eyes. They tell me I'm pretty enough for you to think about it." She rubbed her hair vigorously with the towel I had handed her.

"I'm sorry about today. I was pissed." She shrugged not wanting to make a big deal out of my lame attempt at an apology. She sat down on the comfortable beige couch. "It's alright. I came here to see how you were. You feel the same way I do and I know I'm not exactly walking on sunshine." I laughed as I sat down next to her. "Well then again you never walk on sunshine. It's more like the tears of babies and dark thunderclouds." She laughed this time. "I think I have just what you need to make you feel better." She looked at me, and answered letting her guard down for a second.

"What?" I answered her with a hug that she surprisingly gave into. I could feel my warmth leaving my body and flowing into her. Her wet clothes seep into mine. After I let go of her she smiled uncertain if she was doing it correctly. Then she did something I wouldn't have guessed. She kissed me. I separated from her and stood up looking away from her. "We can't Jade. I'll be just as bad as them."

"I knew you'd say that. Good old Andre. Both you and Beck always fawning over her. Kissing the ground she walks on." He looked back at me. "Enough Jade. You know I finally understand. All this sarcasm, this cruel, manipulative and even possibly masochistic demeanour is just an act. Your dad hates you; your mum's too much of an alcoholic to worry about you. And Beck he loved you, he cared about you. He kept you sane. And then after he finally got through to you he reached a barrier that kept him away. I don't even know what dark secret it could be but then he fell for Tori. Any guy would when it comes to a girl like Tori. There's no one else like her."

Jade got up and went for the door but I stopped her. She was about to say something but then sneezed. "You need to change out of those clothes or you'll get pneumonia." She tried to leave again but I just held her close to me. She cried on my shoulder for what seemed like hours. Knowing that someone knew her secret. Later than night I gave her an old nightgown of my grandmother's and she changed into it. I set her down in my bed and tucked her in like a child. I held her hand. "I'll never be able to replace what Beck has been to you. But I'm still here. Every time you're scared, every time you need me. I'm here. Just hold my hand and it'll be alright." She smiled and then fell asleep.

As soon as she fell asleep I put her clothes in the dryer and then tired from the day I dropped onto my couch. I woke the next morning to the sound of my phone beeping. It was a text from Trina. Andre.

_On my way to the hospital with Tori to see Beck. They were both in a car accident last night. Couldn't text you earlier, things are crazy around here. Come to Oak General for more details. - Trina_

As soon as I read it I was ready to leave but then I realized Jade was standing their sleepy eyed. "Your clothes are over their, Jade. Get dressed quickly; we're going to see Beck and Tori in the hospital." Her eyes opened wide like they did every time she was surprised and she rushed to change. We hurried to the hospital and I saw Trina and Mrs Vega sitting in the waiting room. After talking to them they told us what had happened last night including Tori and Beck's injuries, Beck's heroic rescue of Tori from the car and what room they were in. We reached the room and I could see the door was ajar.

I looked at Jade who looked scared as if we were walking into a death trap but she also looked like she couldn't wait to go in. I grabbed hold of her hand. "It's gonna be okay." She nodded and we walked in. In the next few minutes a lot of things were cleared. Beck beat me to an apology and I was glad that we were on good terms again. As I heard Trina describing how he saved Tori I couldn't help but admire my friend. Jade finally forgave Beck although it took a trip to the hospital for this to happen. But still their were a lot of things to be discussed. Like how Jade spent the night in my bed. How Tori might just be in love with two best friends. How Beck will react when he realizes the news Jade has to offer him.

I looked around the room at all of their faces. Tori's a confused look as if she was battling her own thoughts, Jade's scared look that didn't suit her pale pretty face and Beck who had a smile too bright for the emotion in his eyes.


	14. Life of Alcohol When Love is Dead

**Sorry guys this is going to be a short chapter but give me a break mine are usually long. Enjoy! Much coming up soon so stay tuned.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Beck Oliver**

I looked around at the people in the room. Jade was sat by me holding my hand in support but not with her usual strength, Andre was standing against the back wall looking at me with fixed attention waiting for me to say something. I looked over at Tori but she didn't look back; her eyes were fixed on the floor. She only looked up for a lingering stare at a silent Andre. I spoke up amongst the silence. "It goes without saying that this is awkward for all of us. I think I need to come forward and clear things for all of us."

Andre stood up taking his back off the wall, now interested. "Andre. I'm love in with Tori. I have been for a long time. I started to hate seeing her in your arms. I still do because I'm scared that when the time comes she's going to pick you over me and I don't know If I'll ever be able to survive that. Before you came in, she kissed me and told me she loved me but after seeing you once she can't stop looking at you." I heard my voice tremble and I hated it yet I continued looking at Jade, ignoring Tori's pain stricken face.

"Jade I can tell you spent the night with Andre. The way you held his hand as you walked in, the way you're hair all messed up." She spoke up instantly. "We kissed in a moment of weakness but nothing else happened. I was soaked from the storm and he helped me. Nothing else happened." I nodded. "I believe you, Jade." Andre and Tori looked at each other and Jade spoke up. "Beck, I have to tell you something." Andre motioned Tori out of the room and as the door closed behind them.

"Beck. I'm pregnant with your child." The words seemed unreal. As if they were meant for another Beck. Far, far away from this dingy hospital room. "How…How do you know?" She didn't want to answer the question but she still did. "I tried like four different tests, I haven't had a period and I just talked to my doctor two days ago. I just don't know what to do. I've never been so scared in my life, Beck. I'm not ready for this." I pulled my arms out and she seeped into them. I smelt that familiar scent of the girl that had me hooked for the last two years of my life.

She felt so familiar, but their was a distance here now. As their always has, she was hiding things from me that had strained us till breaking point; something that made her exactly the act that she put on. This pregnancy was a bitterly perfect excuse for my plan. I hated it more than anything in my life but it was what we all needed. To put everything back to normal. Jade looked up black mascara stained under her eyes. I put my hand on her face and pulled into her a short but passionate kiss. "I'm here for you no matter what. I love you, Jade." She shook her head. "No you don't, Beck. I can see it in your eyes. That kiss was passionate but not like before."

I smiled despite her revelation; classic Jade. She knew my plan before I had even formulated it. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her. "I shouldn't have tried to fool you. But I'm still here for you." Jade kissed me gently on the forehead. "Why are you doing it, Beck? You love her." I grabbed the hand she had on my cheek and squeezed it with a smile. "Because it's the right thing to do."

Four years have passed since that day in the hospital. Things have changed ever since then.

It took another 5 weeks for my ribs to heal time that I spent in the hospital. Jade would often visit me and we would talk for a few hours. Tori visited a few times when she had the time but she always came with Cat; never alone. Andre would do the same with Robbie. Turns out Cat and Robbie had spent an extra week at that farm with Robbie's relatives. They were still very much in love and their story remained happy. After I got better, the first person I decided to visit after I got out of hospital was Jade.

I thought I surprise her and as I knocked her front door. I was the one who was surprised when I heard a bottle break. I remembered Andrea, Jade's mother the alcoholic and I knew in my mind that it was her who had thrown that bottle. "WHO IS IT!" I heard her shout. "It's me Beck. I'm out of the hospital." She opened the door and I was hit the smell of alcohol. "Hello handsome." She said in her flirty tone. I had never seen her as drunk as now. "Is Jade here?" She nodded sluggishly and then yelled "JADELYN! Get up your boyfriend's here and get me another bottle of scotch!"

She invited me in and I walked into Jade's room. She was on the floor lying on the floor looking more defeated than I had ever seen her. She took a look at me and her watery eyes grew fresh tears. "What's wrong, Jade? Did your mother do something to you?" She wiped her eyes and gained her composure enough to talk in a sad but neutral voice without even looking at me. "She called me a pregnant whore today. She's gotten worse ever since my pregnancy. But she'll be happy now, there's no more need for her to worry about the baby."

"Jade what happened to the baby?" She looked at me a single tear flowing down her cheek. "He's dead. Our baby. I went to the doctors today and found out he's a boy. But he's dead. I had a miscarriage." I grabbed Jade in my arms and pulled her into a tight embrace. I kissed her forehead like she had done to me. She cried into my shoulder and pulled me closer. "I have to go, Beck. My Dad's sending Mom to a Rehab clinic in San Francisco and I'm going with her. This place has too many bad memories." After she was done she cried again and I held on to her as we sat on the cold, wooden floor.


	15. Lust and Lies, Love and Sacrifice

**Hey guys here is a regularly long chapter and things just in case you don't realize are going to skip four years into the future. Things are going to heat up now again and a few surprises might come up. Also sorry to all my Bade lovers but that part of the story reaches its end in this chappie although i hope continue to read now because Jade will appear in the story again and things will tie up nicely from here on out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Beck Oliver**

I dropped Jade and her mom off to the airport that night and in all honesty I was sad to see her go. She had gone through a lot these past few years and now she would be all by herself. I just hoped that something positive would come out of it. I thought to myself of what Jade said as I hugged her for the last possible time. She had her hand on my neck and pulled me closer to speak into my ear. "You know you're in love when you start doing the right thing." I wondered whether she was talking about herself or about me but after a minute my mind was tired from today so on the way home I picked up a 24 pack and a pack of smokes. I sat outside my RV on a lawn chair and waited for my plan to come into order.

After another two hours I saw the black Cadillac pull up and I knew it was go time. I was quite drunk and that helped because I'd need to act like I was drunk. Tori and Andre got out and walked over to me. I allowed myself to look at Tori for a second admiring her beautifully sculpted cheekbones, her rosy cheeks and then I imagined her smile. The very definition of perfect. "Why didn't you tell us you got out of the hospital, Beck? We would have picked you up." I ignored Tori's question and stood up to play my part in this sick fraud of my feelings.

"I don't have to tell you anything Tori Vega. If I want to come home and relax then that's my business. Not yours." Tori looked as if she'd just been slapped and looked down not knowing how to deal with this awkward situation. I went to pick up another smoke and lit it with the lighter in my pocket. "Yeah man you look real relaxed. Nice and chill." I took the cigarette out of my mouth and look at Andre with a weary smile. "Like I give two s**ts about what you think Andre. Take your girl and get out of here." Andre stepped forward and faced me. "I understand your angry, Beck. But you need to learn how to treat your friends and I doubt that bottle in your right hand is going to help you." I laughed at him and threw the bottle on the floor. It crashed and broke into a pieces; the sound made Tori jump in fear. "Friend? You think you're my friend. You know what you're a co**block, that's all you are. See while you and Tori confessed your feelings for each other I just wanted to get in her pants. I mean have you seen that ass."

I walked around drunkenly and stopped behind Tori. I grabbed her ass and squeezed. Before Andre could even reach me, Tori spun round and gave me a thundering slap across my face that made my ear start to ring. She had tears in her eyes as she began to speak. Andre watched with barely contained anger. "Tell me then Beck. What you said at the hospital and everything before that was just a lie?" I smiled a little but she grabbed my mouth in her hand and shook my face. "Answer me!" I pushed her hand away and looked her straight into the eyes although as I was drunk I made it seem as if I was sluggish or something.

"What can I say? I was tired of Jade I mean she wasn't getting any better in the sack. So I dumped her ass and moved onto new property. Everything else was just a lie to get me a slice of your sweet cherry pie." I eyed her like a hungry wolf and it had the desired effect. She wiped her tears away and spoke in a calm voice. "I never want to see you again, Beck Oliver. Your a disgusting excuse of a human being" She walked towards the car and Andre looked at me as if he was ready for a fight. I gave him what he wanted. I smiled. "What's wrong Andre? Did I hurt your girl's feelings?"

He hit me with his right fist and I went crashing to the floor. I didn't get up again just watched him walk towards the car and drive off. I haven't seen Tori Vega and Andre Harris ever since. It's been four years since that night. But I heard a lot of about them.

Andre got a record deal and invited Tori along with him on tour. She sung with him one night and the crowd loved her voice. Shortly after before Andre was recording his debut album he asked Tori if she wanted to join him and she said yes. They became a double act and called themselves: Tori and the Dreadlocks. Their first album Vega Vocabulary and Harris Hopes was a huge success and they have just finished their world wide tour. Their 2nd single 'Breakfast in Denver, Dinner in New York' from their first album was named 18th best rock song of 2012 by Rolling Stones magazine. Rumours now say their about to record their second album. They haven' been home to Hollywood, California ever since. They both moved to New York.

Cat and Robbie have been together ever since senior year and last week on Cat's 22nd birthday Robbie asked her to marry him. She said no but it was interesting because it was still a yes. She said "I will but not before Tori and Andre's wedding." I remember when Robbie told me I couldn't stop the thoughts of her flooding back into my mind. Trina confirmed the news of Andre and Tori's engagement and wedding this summer when I called her two days ago. Trina herself turned out to be a big hit at the comedy theatre on 42nd street and now she was a regular performer. It was a good living and she was getting offers from some big name theatre troupes. It wasn't the stardom she had planned but she enjoyed the attention.

Robbie did a lot of stand up now and toured frequently now with Rex by his side. He was even offered a movie role two months ago but had to decline due to his schedule. Cat sometimes goes with him on tour when she's not working on preparing her fashion boutique that she's setting up here in the city. She calls it: Cat's Castle. She showed it to me yesterday and it already looks great. She also asked me to be a model for her photo spread I was hesitant to agree but I did in the end if she promised to take me and Robbie for Pizza and Bowling next week since she missed out on that tradition of ours for the past month due to the workload of the boutique.

It was usually Trina, Cat, Robbie and me at bowling whenever we weren't busy. I was never really too busy. I had put my acting career to the side and instead mostly did screenplays and scriptwriting so that I never shared the same spotlight with Andre and Tori. Tori, I said her name to myself and I was immersed in her thoughts. I had tried every possible thing to get rid of her from my mind but memories of her were cemented into my brain like the need to eat, sleep and drink. She was always at the back of my mind in every moment and through every thing I saw, I heard or felt it reminded me about her. I told myself often that my sacrifice was necessary. Andre deserved her and I didn't. But the dark parts of my mind remained selfish. I would always want Tori. It was an inevitable need.

I switched my thoughts to my first love. Jade was now a respected and famous playwright and she stayed in San Francisco. Her mother had since recovered from alcoholism and returned home here to Hollywood California. I treasured that happy thought. Jade always likes to stay somewhere she's comfortable and now she was comfortable in San Francisco. We still talk to each other every other day and confide in each other. It was ironic, before I kept her sane; under control now she did the same for me. Yet their was a part of me still missing and that part of me would never be filled. Never again.


	16. Love Says Let's and Life Starts Over

**Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of the four year jump guys! I have some wicked stuff coming up soon.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Victoria Vega **

Sunlight began to shine in my face as I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Andre was asleep next to me. I moved closer to him and rested my head on his bare chest while playing with the silver dog tags on his chest. "Hey baby. Wake up we need to go to the airport." He gently pushed me off his chest and turned away from me so I was facing his back. I traced my finger down the back of his spine and found the spot. He yelled out in laughter as I began to tickle him so I jumped on to of him and straddled him. He put his strong, toned arms up in surrender. "Okay. I'm up." I grabbed his face and kissed him square on the nose before jumping off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. It was a big marbly structure with a shower, bath and toilet that would only be found on MTV Cribs. Our five star suite was just the same.

I looked at myself in the mirror as I brushed my tangled messy hair. I was dressed in black and white striped lingerie that Andre bought me a few weeks ago. It was expensive but then again now we were 'rich and famous'. The rules of normal life didn't apply to us. "Oh crap!" I heard Andre say from the bedroom. "Andre what's wrong?" He looked at me eyes wide. "We've overslept. We need to leave now." The next five minutes was spent putting on any clothes we could find and hauling out of there at breakneck speed. We reached JFK Airport and hopped on our flight just on time. But not before being bombarded by paparazzi. I put on a smile as always and avoided the stabbing questions. That was the key: seem happy all the time even if you aren't.

As I sat on the flight I went into deep thought about all the people I had left behind in Hollywood, California. Trina often came out to New York on business and would meet up with us. I saw her every now and then and sometimes she even brought Cat who if she ever came would be with Trina. Robbie would come down too every few months to hang out with Andre and he too brought Cat-they were dating- but he too often came with the excuse of working prospects as he would audition for films and sitcom pilots. Jade was in San Francisco with her mother, Cat told me one of the first times she came down but she didn't tell me why she had moved. To her excuse she didn't know.

Beck was the only mystery. I hadn't seen him ever since that night four years ago. Ever since his drunken haze that had revealed his true colours. I hadn't even seen a picture of him since then or even heard his voice over the phone. He was dead to me in this new world. Not necessarily because of what he did but what had happened to our lives. Andre's and mine. But because of how much had changed. The album had brought attention to us too much for me and now we were burning in the spotlight. That's when I told Andre about my idea to record our next album back at home where we'd get hassle from the paparazzi and gossip magazines all trying to guess if I was pregnant or whether Andre had proposed to me. He had a few weeks ago. I said yes.

It would be hard when I kept thinking about all those times I spent with Beck. The night in Denver, that kiss on the street, that time at my house when he told me how he felt, that day in the hospital when he told me he loved me. Then that night when he told me it was all a lie. True to himself, he remained in the act till the very end. A talented actor since it had worked over the last four years that I had spent hating him although I missed him too. His sacrifice had failed because without even asking myself I knew that I was still in love with him.

**Beck Oliver**

It felt like unfamiliar territory as I rang the doorbell to the Vega household. Mr and Mrs Vega now had the house to themselves as Trina had her own apartment but she had texted me to come here because she said was spending the day with her family. Mr Vega opened the door. "Beck. How you doing buddy?" I smiled and shook his hand. "Good actually. Just came to give Trina her clutch purse back. She left it in my R.V." He nodded and brought me in to sit down in the living room. "Trina should be here any minute now." I heard Trina's voice as soon as he had finished talking she was arguing with Mrs Vega whose voice I heard too. Then I heard a laugh that I hadn't heard in a long time.

Trina and Mrs Vega walked into view from the down the hall and with them stood the one girl I dreamt about for the last four years of my life. Whose name was always on my mind and whose beautiful face I imagined every time I closed my eyes. Tori Vega stood in front of me. No longer a child, but a woman in every sense she had matured like we all had. We were no longer love struck teens. I was a man and she was a woman. I stood up and looked at her noticing the slight changes.

She looked taller but not just in height she seemed older, more mature. Her hair was as long as ever, beautiful brown locks of hair hanging down on to her blouse. Her eyes were still the same brownish hazel that reminded me of those rocky reefs where the sun would shine across the ocean and the view would only get better as the sun would get closer to setting. I stared into those eyes for a while before admiring the natural pink highlighted in her cheeks and her rosy red lips that I so desperately ached to kiss. All the while I spent looking at her she did the same to me but instead she had a look that seemed to peer into my very soul, her face showed not a smile or a frown but a questioning, inquisitive look.

Trina spoke up breaking the silence. "Beck! You found my clutch! You're a darling." I handed her the clutch purse while still looking at Tori. It took all of my willpower to do what I did next. "Alright. I'll see you on Saturday night Trina. Bye." Mr and Mrs Vega said bye just as I closed the front door behind me. I half walked half ran towards my truck, fishing for my keys. What was she doing here? I was supposed to drive her away and now she's back. It's been four years since she's been gone and suddenly she appears out of nowhere? I heard her call out behind me and I turned around. She crossed the street and walked over to me with a welcoming smile.

"Hi, we weren't introduced properly. My name is Victoria Vega. Tori for short. I'm Trina's sister." She held out her hand and I subconsciously took her hand in mine wanting to feel her touch again after all these years. What was she doing I wondered and for a second my mind passed over amnesia. Had she forgotten about me? But then I remember that look in her eyes inside the house. This was a game she was playing. She was starting over, forgetting about what happened before and starting anew. I played along.

"Nice to meet you, Tori. I'm Beck Oliver. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" She nodded. "Yeah. I live in New York with my fiancée." My mind went to Andre and then I remembered that punch to the face that left me on the floor. This hurt more. Now I would have to witness losing the girl of my dreams to the friend I lost a long time ago. Ain't life grand, I thought to myself before looking back into Tori's hazel brown eyes.


	17. Life Talks and Love Returns

**Hey guys before I start I'd like to say that a lot of my friends from school are now joining this website to post their fanfics. For instance, I've been on the site since 2008 and only just recently got back on and at that time my friend Jamsaner-whose story Discovery is killer-joined too. Now my friend LadyEragon has joined and she is writing her first fanfic about the Inheritance Cycle and Eragon and stuff like that. Her story is Nimoadr so go read it if you like Eragon! She's a really good writer, very descriptive and her vocabulary is crazy good even better than mine! Check her out after you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Victoria Vega**

"How have you been?" I asked him, trying to probe into his mind. He shrugged and relaxed against the front of the truck while I sat on the hood with my feet resting on the bumper. He wasn't really able to answer the question or maybe he didn't want to. "Life's simple but good." I looked at him with a doubtful look. "I've never thought of life as simple." He looked at me with a face full of hesitation. "Tori. About that night you left…I'm…" I cut him off. "You don't need to apologize because that wasn't you. It was an act wasn't it. I mean you're a great actor. I actually believed you in the moment but then I thought about all those times that we spent together and I knew no matter what you said they were real."

He looked at me with anger. "Why did you come back then?" I tried to look at him as softly trying to calm him. "I came to see you. I missed you." He shook his head and walked towards the front door of the truck. "Beck. Please." He looked up at me and for a second I thought I saw a tear strolling down his cheek. It scared me to think he had gone through enough pain in this moment to be forced to tears. A grown man. "No, Tori. You don't get both of us. It's either me or him." He said him, not Andre. I had caused this, I thought. He got it the truck and drove off. I stood their scared myself. He cried for me. And now I cried for him.

**Andre Harris**

I got out of the Cadillac after the phone call with Tori was finished. I smiled to myself when I realized it was another bar where he was hiding. Some people never change, I thought. I walked into the bar and instantly spotted my target. Beck sat by himself in a booth. He was lighting a cigarette and I couldn't help but notice that he was already half way through his first pitcher. He saw me and laughed and then burped. "Not this motherf**ker again." He said as I sat down. "Cut the bulls**t, Beck. I know you're not drunk yet and I'm not going to fall for the drunken asshole card anymore." Beck was never one to be stubborn so he dropped the act and looked at me.

"What are you doing here Andre?" The way he asked me let all of his desperation and vulnerability show in plain sight. I felt regret for not being a better friend. At one point we were best friends and I've spent the last four years hating him. "I'm here to tell you the truth. Plain and clear with no lies." He showed interest as his brow furrowed. "Tori loves me. I know that for sure or she wouldn't have been content with spending four years away from her home. All alone with me." Beck smiled a little and spoke up. "Content? Not happy?" I nodded. "Yeah, not happy because she still needed something or someone else as well. You."

Beck shoved his half smoked cigarette into the ashtray on the table as he got out of the booth, I followed suit as he looked at me. "Did you sleep with her?" I was caught off guard. "Excuse me?" He exhaled and a little smoke came out from the long forgotten cigarette. "Answer the question and stop playing dumb." He waited for the answer. "She lost her virginity to me and ever since then we've…" I wasn't able to finish as I felt Beck's fist hit me straight in the nose. The force of the punch made me fall on the floor. I was too surprised to even retaliate. He held out his arm for me with a surprisingly warm smile. I took it and he helped me up.

"You punched me because I had sex with Tori." He shook his head. "Not really. It was for the sucker punch that night four years ago. Although I'd be lying if I said I didn't want Tori to have her first time with me." I wiped the blood from my nose. "So can we ever go back to the way things were? Will we ever be friends like we were before?" Beck walked off his hands behind his head and paid the bartender before he left. "Sure man. But as long as you acknowledge now that your fiancée is in love with me too. Its up to her now to choose." I walked quick to catch up with him as we walked out the bar. "But she's already made her choice, Beck. We're getting married." Beck laughed. "You keep thinking that Andre."

I hated to admit it but he was right. It was up to Tori to pick for us. I couldn't decide her future for her. I walked next to Beck and looked over at him; he smiled at me and punched my arm playfully. "I missed this, Andre."

**Beck Oliver**

Today was a joyous occasion but a few years ago none of the gang would have described it as this. Jade West was returning home after four years. Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie and I were waiting in a small coffee shop in LAX which was situated perfectly in front of the arrivals section for Jade's flight. As we had our caffeine and muffins to wake us up Cat stared eagerly keeping watch so that we didn't miss her. The rest of us were drowsy since it was 7:04am on a Sunday. "Relax babe. We still have another ten minutes until her plane lands." Cat looked at Robbie and for the second time I had noticed she said something smart.

"The flight's already landed honey like 20 minutes ago, its got in on an early arrival. She should be here any minute." Robbie looked at Cat with a smile and kissed her on the forehead as he got up. "I'm still recovering from puberty." Cat smiled as he finished talking and clapped her hands in victory. I laughed at Robbie's excuse and I couldn't help but smile at her and Robbie. They were perfect for each other. I looked over at Tori and saw she was smiling at Cat and Robbie too. Then I looked over at Andre whose eyes were fixed on me. I looked away and went off behind Cat and Robbie who were already making their way to the railings that separated the arrivals from their relatives.

We waited another few minutes while Cat finished off her Red Velvet Cupcake and Tori drank her cappuccino. That's when I saw Jade. She was always a gorgeous but she looked more beautiful than I ever seen her. Her skin still pale somehow but with the beauty of a pure angel. Her hair was still black but straightened so that it looked longer and reached to her chest. Her highlights were nowhere to be seen. She smiled as she spotted us genuinely surprised at us being here. Cat ran up to her and she hugged her tightly as they spun around. Robbie walked over to grab her luggage trolley but was taken aback when Jade grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. She released him and squeezed his cheek playfully.

Robbie went over and took her trolley and walked back around the railing through the exit with Cat. Jade went with them and when they came around. Jade came to me first and pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you Beck." She then went over and hugged Andre for quite some time. After that she did one thing I never imagined. She walked over to Tori and embraced her. "I missed you Tori." I noticed that she didn't say 'Vega'. I could get used to this Jade.


	18. Lust and Disgust

**Come on guys. No review for the last chapter :( Anyway I can't get too greedy but it always make me smile when I read one of your reviews, especially when you tell me what part was your favourite! Anywho enjoy this chappie and not my ramblings!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Jade West**

Tori froze up as I hugged her. "I missed you Tori." After I let go of her she lifted up the back of her hand and placed it against my forehead. I laughed. "What are you doing?" She looked at me eyebrows raised. "Are you feeling ok? You just hugged me and said you missed me." Everyone else looked on eagerly for my reply. "Tori Vega we've had the same set of friends for the last 6 years and even though I haven't been around for a while. You still grew on me. What can I say your mindset is contagious." Tori smiled goofily unlike I had ever seen. "So we're friends?" She asked almost giddy. "More like Frenemies." I said with a smile and then I patted her perfect cheek bones with my hand.

As we walked out of the airport I looked over at Andre who kept looking at Beck whose eyes were fixed on Tori. I knew already thanks to various tabloids and gossip blogs that Andre and Tori were a famous singing group. I also knew they were supposed to get married. As soon as I heard the news I came rushing back here to Hollywood, California. I was buried into my playwriting back in San Francisco and the time I spent their helped me find myself and although I missed Beck and Cat. And even Robbie and Tori who I hadn't realized how much they meant to me.

But I found myself coming back for Andre. Every night in San Francisco I would think about that night I spent with him. As I slept in his bed and as he took care of me. I realized over all those nights that I had taken everyone for granted, that Beck cared for me but had found love for someone else and that I was as each night passed falling more and more in love with Andre Harris.

**Victoria Vega**

We were at the Silver Lizard, a well known club in Hollywood celebrating Andre's, Jade's and my arrival. I wasn't really in the mood for it but Trina, Cat and Robbie had planned it out for us so Andre and I came. The club was like a giant square space that had a warehouse feel to it despite the fact that flashy lights and furniture were covering the place. The square itself had a square within it where people sat in low slung black couches with stylish white tables in front of them. There was also a bar in the middle of this square. The outside layer was the dance floor so wherever you looked you'd see people dancing to loud hip hop and electro. I walked up the steps with Andre as I spotted the Cat, Robbie and Trina sitting on the black couches. I went over to Trina and hugged her.

She was wearing an understated tight teal dress that suited her better than the usual glittery style she had. As I went to meet Robbie I saw his understated blue striped shirt and white pants with loafers. He wore a white hat along with it that suited his white loafers nneatly. It was the epitome of geek sheek. Cat wore a white dress too although she looked like a white tiger with the design of the black. It was more of a sassy look than her usual cute look. I looked over and saw Beck and Jade in deep conversation. Jade wore a sexy black strapless dress that looked perfect with her straight long hair. Even being a woman I couldn't deny the fact that she seemed to get more beautiful as she got older.

I looked at Beck and noticed his beige blazer and Middle Eastern scarf that he wore over a light blue shirt along with beige pants. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked but then I realized what that look in his eyes meant. Disgust.

**Beck Oliver**

I noticed Tori and Andre arrived and then asked myself why I even came to the club. The answer was sitting in front of me. Jade. I ignored them for a while Jade and I spent the time talking about old times while Cat and Robbie had some alone time with each other on the black couches. Trina after greeting her sister and Andre went off to the dance floor with some guy who asked her to join him. Andre and Tori decided to come this way knowing they had no one else to talk to. I hated myself for staring at the classic red dress that Tori wore. It went down to her lower thighs where my eyes ended up. It was the kind of dress that could be seen in all the old classic romance movies and for a moment I imagined her taking my hand so that we could dance amongst the rich aristocrats in the room.

But then I saw Andre's smart black blazer, white striped shirt and black pants and shoes with a red tie the same colour as Tori's dress. My fantasy was ruined. I looked back at Jade and contemplated everything she had told me in the last fifteen minutes. She confessed her feelings for Andre ever since that night, she told me not to be mad at Tori for sleeping with Andre because if I didn't remember I had caused that if I had never forced them away it wouldn't probably wouldn't have happened. But still as Tori walked my way I could barely contain my urge to kiss her rosy lips that were fine lined with red lipstick. I imagined the taste of her lips as fresh cherries and then I remembered that she spent the last four years consummating with my best friend. That's when I got up and walked away before she could follow suit. She called after me, but it was useless I was going to try my hand being stubborn.

**Victoria Vega**

Andre was ready to follow me after Beck but I put my hand on his chest and looked into his caring brown eyes. "This is something only I can fix." He nodded and put his hand on Jade's shoulder and instantly she looked at him with a longing look. I shook it off. "You have five minutes alone with him, Tori. If you aren't back I'm going to come out their and pull his ass in here to have some fun." I agreed to his conditions reluctantly and ran outside to find Beck. There was a small cue for people to get in and a huge bouncer who looked Italian stood chaperoning them in. Apart from that the street was empty. I spotted Beck across the street sitting on some steps to an apartment building smoking a cigarette. I looked behind at me to see a group of four shady looking people in the alley next to the club that was hidden to the view of the bouncer outside and the few people queuing up.

I went over to Beck and he laughed at the sight of me which made me self conscious. "Just leave me alone." I shook my head at him and he looked at me with that weirded out questioning look that furrows his brow. I smacked the cigarette out of his hand. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Beck and so what if I had slept with Andre! Several times! I love him…" He cut me off while he put his hands through his long black locks. My heart skipped a beat despite the serious tone of conversation. "You also love me. You know it but you won't admit it to yourself. Andre knows it too but he still tells himself that you're going to have a picture book wedding but you know better now. Like I said before you need to pick." I heard a voice behind me that I recognized but hadn't heard in so long. "Pick me, Tori Vega!" I turned around to see none other than the notorious playboy of Hollywood Arts: Ryder Daniels.


	19. Love's Promise and Hate's Dagger

**I hope you guys have been watching the new season of Victorious because I just introduced a character from their.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**Beck Oliver**

Ryder Daniels. The asshole who tried to use Tori for his own agenda. I hadn't seen him around for at least five years. Being a senior he left a year before us. "If it isn't Tori the girl who foiled my plans and her knight in shining armour, Beck Oliver." I eyed the club door and realized that the queue of people had dispersed for the night as the club was now past entry time and full up. The bouncer went inside and closed the door behind him. I gritted my teeth. There were four of them including Ryder walking towards us from the alley. I only knew one thing: if it came down to it I'd protect Tori with my life.

Ryder walked up to Tori and spoke to her while two of his friends sized me up. "You know I never told you this but I really do like you Tori. A lot." Tori looked scared and in that moment I hated Ryder for making her feel that way. "Ryder. Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk right now." Ryder ignored what she said and grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. I stepped forward to stop him but his buddies blocked my way. In one quick movement I struck the first one in the face and he fell back from the force of the punch. I spun quickly and kneed the second guy in the stomach and was about to punch him square in the jaw but then I felt a powerful kick in the side of my stomach from the third guy. The first two grabbed me; each took one arm.

The third guy continued to punch me mercilessly in the gut. I tried to tense my stomach but the pain of the punches was eye watering. I was almost thankful as he looked up to punch me in the face. But then out of the corner of my quick swelling eye I spotted Andre jumping effortlessly over the railings with Robbie behind him and they were running towards us. The others didn't notice until the third guy was on the floor from the powerful fist to his face courtesy of Andre. He tried to get up and Andre grabbed him and pulled him against one of the cars on the street and continued to beat him.

In the meanwhile Robbie came to help me in my tussle with the other two. One of the two went towards Robbie and hit him square in the face and Robbie fell back against the car. Before he could come back to help his friend deal with me. I uppercutted his friend like Andre had did to me and he fell back out of the fight. As my remaining opponent came towards me I got ready but Robbie hadn't given up and he tackled him to the floor and got him in a chokehold. I ran down the street where I saw Ryder leave with Tori just as Andre finished off his guy. I remembered my silent promise to protect Tori as I spotted her screaming in Ryder's arms.

**Victoria Vega**

Ryder pulled me along roughly while his toadies dealt with Beck. I prayed for his safety. "Ryder please let me go." I begged. He stopped about two blocks away in another deserted alleyway and stared at me hungrily. I came to a realization as he undressed me with his eyes. "Tori. You took all my respect and dignity away from me that night at the Full Moon Jam. So I think it's only fair I do the same." He grabbed the shoulder straps of my dress and pulled viciously. I heard it tear and some of the support of my dress faltered and I could feel it sliding off me slowly. I cried out in tears and tried to push him away but he was too strong and soon I felt his lips against mine and I could taste the alcohol on his tongue. I almost gagged. He let go of me and pushed me onto the floor. "Please. Ryder. Don't do this."

He shook his head as I clutched my ripped dress. I almost gave up hope until I remembered Andre's promise to come out in five minutes and I prayed and thanked god that I was wearing a bra with this dress. I looked up Ryder who took off the belt of his black jeans and took off his jacket. He then began to unbutton his jeans and I screamed out in pure terror. He was going to rape me and I was helpless to stop him. I heard a roar of anger and saw Beck tackle Ryder to the floor. He punched Ryder but then he grabbed his neck but Beck was too determined and grabbed Ryder's hard arms and pulled them off his neck head butting him in the face.

He continued to beat Ryder's face mercilessly with his fists yelling as he did in pure rage. I saw Andre run over to me and put his blazer around my shoulders. Robbie came behind him. I grabbed on to Andre and didn't let go crying into his shoulders. "I'll be right back, Tori. I promise." Andre went towards Beck and left me with Robbie. Robbie held on to me and I looked over at Andre. Beck drew back his fist and Andre grabbed him by his bicep. "Beck that's enough. He's done for." Beck pulled away from his grip. "No Andre. He dies for what he did to Tori."

**Andre Harris**

I grabbed Beck by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to face me. "If you kill him you're going to go to prison. For life. You think that's what Tori wants for you!" He looked over at Tori who looked at him pleadingly tears stained on her beautiful face while grabbing onto Robbie for support. "Beck. For me, please." Beck walked towards Tori and she fell into his arms all the pain in her face washing away. Robbie relaxed and patted Beck on the back and then walked over to me. "Andre!" He shouted but it was too late. I felt the icy blade pierce my skin and slide in. Ryder twisted the blade of the dagger and I gasped in pain. He pulled it out and fell back onto the floor. Robbie ran towards him and kicked him in the face. Ryder's head jerked back and he was soon unconscious.

I could tell as I dropped to the floor in front of him. I hoped that the last thing I saw before I died wasn't his unconscious face that made my blood boil. But then I felt Robbie grab me and I saw him come into view. Then I saw Beck. He told Robbie to go get help. Beck and Tori were now in front of me. Tori…I stared at her and traced my eyes over her beautiful brown hair, her forced but welcoming smile and then I saw her the crimson lipstick that was smudged over her lips. Ryder had kissed those lips. I yelled out in pain and fury and felt fresh tears from Tori's eyes fall on my cheek. I wished her tears would heal me but this was no Disney fairy tale.

I felt my eyes close involuntarily and I could hardly feel the tug and grab of the others. I was floating off already I was already dreaming. I was bathed in a white light that warmed me up from the cold feeling of the dagger that had been stabbed into me. I was happy.

**Victoria Vega**

Andre's eyes closed and he drifted off sleepily Beck and I shook him ignoring the pool of blood that was underneath his body and the red that stained our clothes. Beck checked his pulse and looked into my eyes with sadness. Andre's heart stopped beating.


	20. Life Saved and Love Revelations

**Hey guys this is the penultimate chapter of my Victorious fanfic Love, Lust and Life meaning that the next chappie is the last one. But you might get an epilogue soon. Also I don't know if I'll start straight away but if you want more stories from me put me on author alert because I'm posting a Victorious Apocalyptic fanfic that I have been planning for a long time. Lemme know what you think of this chappie and what will happen in the last chapter?**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Victoria Vega**

Just like in the movies we rushed down the hospital halls to our destination. Doctors pushed past us and began work on Andre. The pain in my chest didn't go away despite the fact Andre was still alive. Barely. I remembered just a few minutes ago when the paramedics arrived and jumpstarted Andre's heart right in front of us in the dirty alleyway. They reeled him into the ambulance and despite my ripped dress I jumped inside with them ignoring Beck who called out behind me. I looked eagerly as doctors and nurses piled over Andre's limp body but a nurse nearby caught my eye and pulled me away with a disturbing smile. I sat in the waiting room my sadness turned into an agonizingly impatient worry.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." I looked over at Beck who appeared out of nowhere. His clothes were dirty and stained with blood and his right cheek was already bruising from the fight. "I'm not going with you, Beck." He looked at me; the most tired I had ever seen him. "I'd knew you'd say that." He grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him out of the entrance in front of the waiting room. "Get your hands off me! I'm staying here with Andre." Beck looked into my eyes with a serious look. "Staying here won't help him. You need to go home, get changed wash the blood of yourself and then I'll bring you back here."

It was pointless arguing with him since he was doing oh so well at his stubbornness lately. I hopped into his truck and we rushed it to my house. I jumped out of the car and ran into the house. I ripped my clothes off and jumped into the shower. I was out in the next five minutes and I wrapped a fresh towel over myself. I couldn't find anything proper to wear in my drawer so I walked across the hall to her room but as I did I spotted Beck touching his cheek gingerly with a pack of iced peas. He looked up and saw me and instantly his mouth opened up. I yelp in embarrassment. "BECK!" I ran into Trina's room and put on some of her clothes. Just as I heard him yell a 'sorry' behind me.

Trina was already sleeping in her bed a total mess. She probably didn't even know what had happened. As I walked back out I looked around for Beck but couldn't find him. "Beck? Where are you?" Beck appeared from the kitchen. He stepped out slowly and his eyes were closed. "Open your eyes and drive me back to the hospital." He did as I told him to not wasting time and as we drove back to the hospital he reassured me. "Andre isn't alone. Jade is with him. Robbie took Cat home and Trina well…" I interrupted him. "Trina's asleep in her room. I think she's going to have a massive hangover tomorrow."

Beck looked like he was about to laugh but then he just stayed silent. Once we reached the hospital we found the police waiting for us. We were questioned for the next painfully long hour and then we reached Andre's hospital room to find a sight I didn't expect. Andre and Jade were locked in a kiss.

**Andre Harris**

My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was a beautiful girl. Jade was sat in front of me wearing the same thing she wore while we were at the club. She had a worried look on her face and was looking outside the room. She didn't even notice me until I whispered her name.

"Jade." Her head turned towards me and she smiled straight away. "Andre. You're awake." I smiled back and tried to get up a little but Jade put her hand on mine. "Try not to move so much. I'm surprised you're awake already." I nodded. "Ok. But can you at least help me sit up." It took another slow and painful minute for me to sit up but finally I was sitting up and staring into Jade's mild grey eyes. It was the first time I was noticing how beautiful they were. I couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous face, her full pink lips and her long black hair. "You're staring." she said while tilting her head to the side. She saw my mortified look and then smiled.

"It's okay. Andre, I need to tell you something and I need you to listen because I don't think I'll ever have the courage to say this again. It's hard enough already." I knew what she was going to say and was about to speak up but she had already begun talking at an amazingly fast speed. "I've had these feelings for a long time now ever since that night at your house when you were their for me and then I thought if I left to San Francisco I would be able to move on from Beck and Tori and everything else but there was still one person I couldn't stop thinking about."

She paused and looked down and before she could continue I kissed her on the lips holding the kiss. She immediately reciprocated the kiss and placed her hand on my cheek. I placed my hand on her neck and soon I felt her silky black hair through my fingers. As we kissed fireworks seemed to explode in my mind and I felt something I had only felt with Tori. Love. I was in love with Jade West.

**Beck Oliver**

Although I knew of Jade's feelings for Andre and had given my blessing it was still surprising to see them kissing here in the hospital even more than the fact that Andre was conscious again. I cleared my throat and Jade looked at us and almost jumped back into her seat from when she was previously sitting on the side of Andre's bed. Andre looked over at us. "Tori…" Tori shook her head as if she was confused and walked out of the room away from Andre's voice. I looked at Jade. "Jade you couldn't waited a few days?" Jade shrugged with an annoyed look and I realized she was the exact same Jade I had fallen for long ago.

I smiled at the memories playing in my head for a moment before shaking out of it and looking at Andre. "And you. Jade is kind of in love with you and that kiss was her way of showing you and now…" Andre held up his hand motioning me to stop speaking. I noticed the drip connected to his hand feeding blood and painkillers into his body. "I kissed Jade so she'd stop talking." He looked at Jade as he said the rest. "And so that I could show her that I'm feel the same way." Jade smiled and held his hand. I looked at him eyebrow raised.

"So what about Tori? You're not going to leave your fiancée by the wayside for Jade." I said her name as if she was some average girl but both Andre and I knew that Jade was not just some girl. She was _the_ girl. "I think Tori needs to admit to herself that she has someone else on her mind other than her fiancée." As Andre said fiancée he pointed at himself. He pointed at the door and then looked at me. "Go get her, Beck. Because I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see me right now." He smiled and I understood. I left the hospital room and thought of that famous quote that reminded me of times like this. "If you want the girl next door…go next door."


	21. Love, Lust and Life

**Okay guys the journey is almost over. Here is the last chapter of my story but don't forget to read the epilogue that comes after this! Lemme know what you think? R and R!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**Beck Oliver**

I walked out of hospital into the cold night air having no idea what would happen next. This was my time, I thought. The time to win her over, tell her once and for all how I felt. Andre had effectively given her to me having realized that Jade's love for him was mutual and not something to be thrown away lightly. But Tori was not a possession she couldn't just be handed to me. She has to want it. Tori stood by herself a bit further from the entrance and was trying her best not to break down into tears. "Hey." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

She spun around quick as if she thought she was being attacked again. The attack by that scumbag Ryder had made her jumpy. If we hadn't gotten there in time who knows what would have happened. My blood boiled until I saw Tori's sad but beautiful brown eyes looking at me. "Beck. I just want to be alone right now." I reached forward as she turned away from me and as soon as I touched her shoulder she jumped at me hitting me away as if I was going to hurt her. But I didn't stop I pulled her into my arms while she cried and soon the sound of her fists raining down on my chest stopped.

We both breathed for a moment. "I was nearly raped, saw my fiancée with another woman and I still have the question burning in my mind. Am I supposed to be with my kind and gentle fiancée or with...?" She looked up at me as I finished her sentence. "Me?" She pulled out of my arms gently and took a few steps back wiping tears from her eyes. So far the romantic get together was going splendidly, I pondered sarcastically.

It didn't help that I was still wearing the blood stained and dirty clothes from the club and she wore the least provocative thing she could find. Her sisters comfortable bright pink pyjamas and yet she looked as beautiful as ever to me with tears in her eyes that made me want to protect her from this cruel world. I always found my answer in her eyes. I would always love her, regardless of what she decided.

**Andre Harris**

I looked into Jade's eyes and could see the answer to her question every time. I was falling for her. I almost regretted not realizing how beautiful she was as if I didn't deserve her. "She loves Beck. I can see it clearly now. The way she looks at him when she is with me. The way she'll leave anything just to be with him. Keep him safe. If that isn't love then what is it? She loves me and cares about me as I do her but she doesn't love me the way she does Beck. Me, I'm content with just being there for her always. Like I have and now being able to see where life leads me with you by my side."

Jade smiled and my regret of being found by Tori this way washed away because I knew Beck would keep her safe, protect her and most importantly keep her happy. "Andre?" I looked over at Jade. "I think I changed my mind. I want Beck back." She smiled in that way she does and I laughed throwing a pillow at her. She laughed but then that perfect sound died down as we heard the gunshots from outside.

**Victoria Vega**

It started raining and despite my confused state of mind I couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the weather, but at the same time I was scared and I couldn't get the feeling of Ryder pressed against me and the disgusting taste of his mouth on mine. But then as I looked into Beck's gorgeous brown eyes that stared straight into my soul I started to forget about it. Beck spoke up. "I know you're confused Tori. Seeing Andre and Jade and you're probably hurt but I think the problem is that Andre realized how much Jade loves him." I looked up surprised at the revelation. He nodded and continued.

"Jade has loved him for a long time. Ever since she realized that my feelings for her were no longer the same. And Andre felt the same way with you. He believes that you love him and care for him a lot but your love for him compared to your love for me is a little different. Like I can't live without you. I can't get you out of my head, I mean I don't even know what you did but I'm madly in love with you Victoria Vega and I'll be damned if I don't fight for you." She looked at me impressed but still unsecure.

"How do I know what happened with you and Jade won't happen with you and me?" she asked. "Well, I still love Jade and I care for her like you do for Andre. But even Andre has realized my love for you and that's rare in most guys. I mean he basically gave me his blessing before I came out here." She a look on her face that I couldn't make out because of the rain that got heavier by the minute. "Johnny Depp once said that if you love two people and you can't decide which one to pick then choose the second one because if you loved the first you would never have wanted the second."

She looked at me and gave me a look that seemed that she was almost mine. "Tori. I want you to close your eyes and tell me who you see. Me or Andre? If you see Andre you can go back inside, tell Jade to back off your fiancée and spend the rest of your life with him and I'll never bother you again. But if you see my face even for a second I'll know that you love me and that's all I need to keep me happy in this world. Knowing that you love me just as much as I do." I closed my eyes reluctantly scared that if I did something might happen that I can't control but instantly an image of the boy I loved came into my mind.

Beck. Tall, dark and handsome with that warm smile and those soul searching eyes and that long black hair that he put his hand through and my heart jumped a beat as I pictured it. The answer was clearer than the water in the puddles on the pavement outside the hospital. Andre or Beck? It would always be Beck. I opened my eyes to see a horrifying sight. Ryder bruised and bloody beyond recognition stood with a gun pointed straight at Beck's chest. Beck was no longer next to me but in front of me. A human shield protecting me both from Ryder's bullet and his lingering gaze.

"Move Oliver. I'll deal with you in a minute. But first I'm going to shoot this b*tch for f**king up my life!" Beck looked at him with poisonous eyes. "You talk about her like that and I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands." Beck walked slowly towards him still in front of me so that I wouldn't get hit. "Beck! No!" I closed my eyes hoping that it would all go away. "Not another step Beck. I'll shoot you!" I heard the sound of Beck's shoes taking another step and then gunshots went off with loud shouting noises that I tried to drown out. I heard a body fall to the ground and then I fell to my kness and cried not wanting to open my eyes. But then I heard his voice. "It's okay Tori. I'm alright." I opened my eyes to see Beck standing above me "He won't hurt you anymore."

I grabbed onto Beck and held him as if letting him go would mean losing him and as I did I looked over his shoulder at Ryder lying on the ground groaning from the gunshot wound to his shoulder. Two policemen who seemed to have been stationed nearby saw him and took the shot before he took his. "It's over now, Tori. No more reason for you to be afraid. I'm here by your side always and forever." I looked up at Beck and kissed him gently on his cold lips. The rain finally lightened. "Consider the kiss an answer to your question, Beck." He smiled. "So when you closed you're eyes you saw Andre." I punched his arm lightly and gave him the warmest smile I could muster. "I saw you and only you." Beck pulled me into his embrace and for the first time all day I felt safe. I felt protected. I was happy.


	22. Epilogue

**Here is the true end to my story. I hope you guys read my other Victorious fics as I will continue writing if I have the time! Also a song that inspired me for the start of this story is Modjo's Lady Hear Me Tonight. So if you haven't heard that song or any other song I have mentioned in this fic please do enter the name in youtube and you will not be dissapointed! Hope you Enjoy and lemme know what you think.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**Beck Oliver**

It was the most beautiful sunrise I had ever seen in my life. Nothing my eyes had ever experienced had lived up to the sight of that sunrise and the reason was because in the silhouette of the sunrise stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Victoria Vega. I was sat up in the bed and I got up slowly and put on a pair of jeans. I ignored the shirt and walked over to the balcony where Tori was stood. She was wearing one of my shirts over a pair purple bra and briefs. I put my arms around her and nuzzled into her neck so she felt me breathing on her neck. She sighed with a smile and turned around to kiss me. I held on to her waist and pulled her closerand she welcomed it with open arms. Our lips parted slowly and I said "Wow."

She smiled sarcastically. "You're still doing that." I shrug with a smile. "What?" She gave me that questioning look and I surrendered. "When you're in love and a kiss like that blows you away. Then I think I'm entitled to a Wow." She grabbed my hand and kissed it while her eyes were on me. "You'll ruin the moment. Plus you don't need to say it I can see it in your eyes." I smiled and kissed her on the forehead and went to put on a shirt she followed me in and began to dress too. She looked at me with a light hearted look of worry. "I feel bad. Me here on the day of our wedding and we're not supposed to see each other like this. I mean I was supposed to be staying with Cat in the hotel and you're here at your Dad's beach house."

She took off my shirt and tossed it to me and I missed the catch while I stared at her perfect, slender body. Her long legs, her flat navel, toned midriff and… "Darling. Focus." I shook my head and made a mock serious face full with a stubborn pout. "Focused." She laughed and I put both my hands on my heart and fell on to the bed. "That beautiful siren's call. I cannot take it anymore. I must plant a kiss on the lips of this heavenly woman." Tori laughed at my English accent and then I saw her face upside down as she was on the other side of the bed and she kissed me. And I too welcomed it with open arms.

**Victoria Vega**

Everyone was seated for the wedding on the beach. We were at Beck's family beach house in Southern California a beautiful secluded spot that was his father's most prized asset. Everyone was here my family and friends and I heard the wedding song playing. I began my walk with my father and he looked at me for a second. "I'm so proud of you Tori." I cherished his smile and did my best not to tear up while on the walkway. I looked around at everyone. I saw Beck standing waiting for me, his eyes only on me. Behind him stood Andre and behind Andre was Robbie looking smarter every single day. I smiled at him and he smiled goofily back. I looked back at Andre and he nodded at me and I felt a little less nervous. I looked over at my empty spot and saw Trina, Cat and even Jade.

The boys all wore beautiful black tuxedo's and suits made especially by Cat and the girls wore all white dresses to co-ordinate with my dress. Beck took my hand and pulled me in front of him. My dad whispered something in his ear and I heard the word 'cop'. Beck smiled and my father patted him on the back before leaving. The ceremony began and it went through perfectly although it was hard to pay attention as I just looked into Beck's eyes the whole time. I nearly missed the part with the vows. Beck went first. "I didn't have anything planned for this but I thought it would be best if it was straight from the heart." He looked into my eyes.

"I've watched Victoria Vega grow in my eyes and overcome all the obstacles that life has put her through. She's been strong when we haven't. And I love that about her. It's the most beautiful thing about her. She never gives up and just enjoys life to its fullest. I just want to spend the rest of my life following her on her journey and admiring her bravery and beauty. Because I love her." He smiled to indicate he had finished and everyone in the ceremony clapped. It was getting harder to contain the tears of joy. I looked around at the beautiful white coloured setting of the wedding reception. A white so bright it reminded of heaven. It was the time for my vow.

"There were many times in my life that I realized that I was in love with Beck and yet I ignored them but it was useless because it was evident that I would always love him. There are three times that come to mind now. The first was the second time he kissed me in the middle of a deserted street. It was nothing special yet I felt something at the time I couldn't describe. The second was when he nearly died saving my life and I confessed my love for him because I didn't know what I'd do if he didn't wake up that day. But then I ran away from it." I stopped and Beck looked at me hanging onto every word.

"The third time it was raining and I thought he died and I fell to my knees not wanting to live anymore. Not without him. He was ready to sacrifice himself for me. But then I heard his beautiful voice while my eyes were closed and I sank into his arms. And in that moment I knew that in his arms I would always feel at home. I would always love this man who would protect me and keep me safe from this world. I would love him till the last beating pulse of my heart. At the end of my life. And I would never doubt my love for him ever again."

The crowd erupted into applause much louder than before Beck smiled at me and then before the man could say it he leaned in to kiss his bride. The crowd continued clapping as we kissed. As we moved to have our first dance after the reception I wondered what Beck had chosen. I wondered if he knew what song I had always wanted. But then I heard the drums and the voice. "Are you ready Steve?" I smiled and then Beck and I danced like wild animals to Ballroom Blitz by Sweet. Cat and Robbie ran over on to the dance floor and joined us and Jade pulled Andre on to the floor to my surprise. Trina danced with Sikowitz and he winked at me. I waved at him just as Robbie grabbed my hand and spun me around I laughed just as I saw Beck and Cat dancing. Andre came later and Robbie handed him over to me. Robbie went back to Cat and Beck began to dance with Jade. We danced a little slower as the song had changed. "You look beautiful Tori."

I smiled and said 'Thank You' but then something came to mind. "So when are you and Jade getting one of these?" I lifted up my hand to show him the ring Beck had picked out for me. He chuckled and then bowed. "As soon as I find out you'll be the first to know." I turned around and saw that Beck had come back and Andre had bowed to signal the end of our dance. Beck and I then danced some more, listened to vows, ate hungrily and as the festivities continued Cat and Jade pulled me over to the spot where everyone had parked their cars. I noticed Andre's Cadillac the envy of Beck's eyes. He had always wanted a classic Cadillac. I saw Andre and Robbie and they pulled Beck along with them. Beck smiled when he saw me and Andre began to explain. "You can stay here or you can take your wedding present and get out of here." Beck stood disbelieving that Andre was handing over the Cadillac to him.

He hugged Andre and kissed him on the forehead. We went round and hugged everyone and thanked them. Trina arrived and we then said our goodbyes to everyone. But we would be seeing them soon. Just for a while it would be me and Beck alone. I turned on the CD player to listen to that old familiar sound of Twist and Shout by The Beatles playing. Beck smiled at me and I kissed him. We drove off hearing the sounds of our friends cheering, the sweet sounds of the sixties and the beautiful sunset saying goodbye behind us. I looked over at Beck again and thought, Perfect. Everything is Perfect.


End file.
